A Prank Gone Right?
by VFSNAKE
Summary: A prank by Naruto on Anko of all people starts a chain reaction of events that will make the boy a legend ahead of schedule. Starts with NarutoxAnko and will evolve into a harem. You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Fox Tags a Snake

Konoha. A wonderful village filled with noble, dedicated Shinobi willing to throw down their lives for the village, and its current Hokage responsible for keeping the Leaf safe from outside forces. The Sandaime Hokage, a man of great wisdom, and strength despite his age being that of an old man. A man, who was just a child during the age when the era of Shinobi villages was in its infancy, and was the student of the First Hokage himself.

So why was he having such a horrible day? When there was no war, no threats of secret invasions being planned by a former student turned Missing Nin, and none of the evil that was paperwork? Simply put, one Uzumaki Naruto was causing chaos in his village via a prank on somebody, and it just so happened his latest victim had been none other then Mitarashi Anko.

And from the sounds going on outside, she had yet to catch, and hurt the ever energetic child currently holding the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"COME BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" yelled Anko while chasing the ten year old boy all throughout Konoha, tearing up shopping carts, stalls, knocked over everyone in her path while scaring animals, and innocent children while in pursuit of her target.

Why? Why was she so angry? Well to understand that, let's go back in time 10 minutes ago, and see what caused this somewhat semi-unstable woman to go crazy.

(Flashback-10 Minutes Ago)

Naruto grinned evilly, as he saw his target eating dango, enjoying the stuff like there was no tomorrow, almost in the same manner in which he at ramen, and watched his target have a drink again before eating. He had been planning this prank for a week, watching her habits when it came to eating, as it was the only time he could observe his prey being relaxed enough to let her guard down, and for him to strike.

His plan for the prank? Simple. Go for her dango.

How did he plan on doing it? Simple. A distraction.

One that would be happening in 3...2...1...NOW!

And sure enough, a pushcart filled with cabbages being pulled by an elderly man fell over near the dango stand due to a loose wheel that coincidentally enough wasn't even that loose earlier in the morning, and the mess itself making the elderly man himself cried out "MY CABBAGES!" in dramatic fashion. Still, it was enough to get the attention of the people around him, and that was _exactly _what Naruto wanted while waiting for his target to turn her head at the sight. When she did, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki struck, as he put some of his own "special sauce" on top of the dango already covered in dipping sauce of the same color so she'd never be the wiser, and then her sake before scampering off to another nearby alley to watch his handiwork.

When Anko returned back to her dango, she muttered something along the lines of "crazy old men and their cabbages" before eating some of her dango, and it was in that moment a sense of something was off. The taste of her dango was...off? No. Not just off. It was _way off_! Like something foul had literally been put onto her dango and making her want to puke. Thinking quickly, the female Shinobi reached for the sake bottle, and chugged it down to remove the foul taste in her mouth. Unfortunately for Anko, the same foul thing that attacked her taste buds through her precious dango had also attacked her sake, and instantly spit out the contents from her mouth.

Something the owner of the dango stand disliked in an instant since he was the victim of her "purge" of the edible contents that had been in her mouth. Anko however, wasn't even paying attention to the man, what he was saying, or the fact he had banned her from the stand for the next _Month_! The fact remained in the woman's mind was that _someone_ had _ruined_ her dango_ and_ her sake in one shot.

In short...Mitarashi Anko, former student of Orochimaru, and student of Ibiki in I&T was pissed off.

"WHO THE FUCK RUINED MY DANGO AND SAKE!" yelled Anko in a fit of angry rage while everyone froze, no one breathed, and hoped she acted like a T-Rex with her vision being based on movement for who was the guilty party.

And soon heard the sound of laughing coming from an alley with the source of it being Uzumaki Naruto and it was in that moment Anko had the child in her crosshairs before the blonde realized he had been discovered. Curse his inability to hide his laughter! But can you blame him? It was funny!

"Oh look at the time. Bye!" said Naruto before running pretty fast for an ten year old.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SHIT!" yelled Anko, as she chased after him, and was quite surprise he was able to outrun her.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN SNAKE-CHAN!" yelled Naruto, as he ran from one area to the next, Anko right on his heels, trying to catch him, and always missing when she got close.

She tried to grab him once and Naruto instantly made a direct right turn so suddenly that Anko tripped while skidding several feet to eat dirt. The back of her trench coat flying up and landing on the back of her head while the mocking laughter of the brat reaching her ears. Growling angrily, the angry Shinobi shot up, looked in Naruto's direction, and gave chase once more with the blonde running from the angry woman intent on causing him a great deal of pain for the humiliation delivered down upon her.

Another attempt to catch the child failed when the boy dove _under_ a moving horse and cart carrying chicken with Anko not being so lucky in hitting the cart itself. Chickens flew everywhere, the eggs the chickens were laying flew with them, smashing into the ground, and onto Anko's body. Several chicken eggs had broken all on her face, around her eyes, and now had a chicken on the top of her head. Growling angrily, Anko removed the egg remnants on her face to see Naruto laughing at her _again_, and saw red once more with the target mocking each failed attempt.

"NO MORE MS. NICE ANKO!" yelled Anko before she summoned a snake summons the size of a horse and got on top of it while Naruto looked a little nervous.

"Oh poop," said Naruto before running even faster.

"GET THE BRAT!" yelled Anko, as her snake summons slither after the child, and tried to devour the kid hole.

Unfortunately, for the snake summons anyway, the child was able to make a sudden turn faster then the reptilian creature anticipated, and overshot the turn to run into a building. At the same time, Naruto just happened to run into Maito Gai, who looked at the blonde curiously.

"Help! Help! There is this evil giant snake trying to eat me!" said Naruto while using the "I'm an innocent child. Protect me Jutsu!" on the Green Beast of Konoha and instantly the noble side of "Maito Gai: The Defender of Children!" came out.

"FEAR NOT YOUNG CHILD! I, MAITO GAI SHALL DEFEND YOU FROM THIS EVIL CREATURE, AND MAKE IT FALL WITH THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!" yelled Gai, who failed to realize that Naruto had already run off during his yell, and gain some additional distance from Anko.

When Anko freed her pet from the building, it followed where Naruto went last, and was instantly stopped by Gai using a flying kick to its face. The attack angered the summons and the two did battle while Anko seethed at her pet being distracted by Gai before she continued pursuit of the child responsible for ruining _her meal_!

'Where is he? Come on out you little shit,' thought Anko, as she looked around, and found the people running about with only a guy reading a paper on a nearby bench being the only option for her to find out the kid's direction.

"You looking for blonde kid with whiskers? He went thataway," said the person behind the paper in a Native American like voice while pointing in the direction down the street.

"Thanks!" said Anko before running off to chase the brat down.

Not realizing she had just been scammed..._again_!

"No problem...Snake-chan!" said Naruto after putting the paper down and took off in the opposite direction.

"Where is he?" said Anko looking for the brat.

"You just talked to him," said Kakashi, who was passing by, and pointed in the direction of the boy currently running away in the opposite direction.

"WHAT?" yelled Anko before she took off in hot pursuit of Naruto once more.

'Poor gaki. I hope he has a plan to escape Anko's wrath. She is Ibiki's student in the I&T Division after all,' thought Kakashi before going back to his book.

"GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" yelled Anko with the present course of time now catching up with everything and the sounds of chaos being heard throughout he village.

(End Flashback)

So that in short was the reason Anko was chasing Naruto all throughout Konoha, causing damage, destruction, and chaos that would have made Orochimaru proud had he been around to see it. Back and forth from one side of the village to the next it was happening. Running through the remains of the Uchiha District, the poor district, the rich district wit the merchants lived, merchant district where the business were located, and of course the Clan Homes to name a few. At the rate this destruction was growing, Orochimaru would not even need to use his plan to one day invade Konoha with the help of Suna, and _their_ Jinchuriki currently having some issues of his own.

Like sleeping.

And the lack of sanity.

"ENOUGH!" yelled the Sandaime Hokage, who appeared in front of Naruto in dramatic scary fashion with lightning somehow flashing in the sky above him.

"Oh shit!" said Anko skidding to a stop and tried to run before being scooped up by the Hokage after he grabbed it.

"You two are going to my office and I WILL GET ANSWERS!" said the Hokage while having Anko under his arm and Naruto over his shoulder.

It was high time he laid down the law with the crazy boy and psycho girl before these two did further damage to Konoha.

(Hokage's Office)

"I don't know what prompted you to go chasing after Naruto like that Anko, but it was not healthy for this village, nor was it productive, and I would like an explanation for it," said the Hokage with Anko tied to the chair while Naruto crossed his arms like the child he was while pouting at having his fun ruined.

"He ruined my dango! My precious dango and sake were ruined by _this_ little _brat _!" said Anko angrily at losing her favorite treat.

"Naruto...is this allegation true?" said the Hokage with Naruto pouting and looking away for a second.

"Yeah. It is. But I wouldn't have done it had she not wronged me last week!" said Naruto while pointing an accusing finger at Anko.

"What the Hell did I do?" said Anko with the Sandaime raising an eyebrow at him with the same question popping up in his head too.

"You knocked me over, spilled my ramen I just bought from Ichiraku, and you _laughed_ while telling me to watch where I was going. You even kicked dirt on me!" said Naruto with the Hokage looking at Anko with curious eyes.

"I did no such thing you little brat!" said Anko, but the fact was she had gotten wasted that night and didn't remember most of anything from the whole day, and what she did was fuzzy.

"Do you have any proof of this Naruto?" said the Hokage while knowing the boy would have only done this prank on Anko in the event he had been wronged.

"Nothing I can use. Wait! I heard in class that there is a clan that walks through people's heads. Have them go through hers or mine!" said Naruto since he had heard about the clans of Konoha and how one of them could enter another person's mind to seek out the truth.

"W-What? You can't be serious?" said Anko while starting to sweat a little nervously since this kid was willing to go so far to let a Yamanaka enter his head or hers just to seek out the truth.

"Are you sure that's really necessary Naruto?" said the Hokage though he _really _didn't want to call Inoichi out from his duties at the flower ship to settle this dispute between these two hyperactive...people.

"Why not? I'm not lying! I swear on my love of ramen I'm not lying so bring on the mind probe or whatever you want to call it!" said Naruto defiantly with the Hokage looking at the nervous looking Anko and knew she was hiding something.

When Naruto swears he's not lying on his love for ramen...chances are he is not lying.

"Anko? You want to swear your innocence on your love for dango before I break the tie by calling in Inoichi to see which one of you is lying?" said the Hokage with Anko now looking sheepish.

"The thing is Hokage-sama, I um...kind of got wasted that day, and can't remember most of the day so swearing without a doubt on my love for dango is not possible," said Anko with the Hokage narrowing his eyes at her.

"I see. Anko, you do realize because of that admittance, Naruto's case against you just got stronger, and the reason for his prank being justified?" said the Hokage with Anko now nodding while having a sinking feeling she was screwed.

"Yeah. Though the gaki _still_ shouldn't have gone after my dango," said Anko with some defiance in her voice.

"_You_ knocked over my ramen. You came out of the corner with your eyes closed while munching on the stuff while I was heading straight home to eat. It was your fault hands down!" said Naruto before sticking his tongue out at her.

"I'll give you hands down when I get free and wail on your ass!" said Anko before she struggled to get free from her bindings, but a fist came down from the Hokage, and made her stop.

"Enough! Anko, I must admit to you that Naruto has never lied to me when it comes to his reasons for pranking people, and has always hated being called a liar. Same with you though for different yet similar reasons. When Naruto swears on his love for ramen, the chances of him lying to me are lower then zero, and the fact he's willing to swear on his love for the food while you won't for your own just gives him more support," said the Hokage with Anko looking nervous.

"But I can't remember what happened the day of that particular week due to drinking so much!" said Anko with the Hokage sighing.

"I know. However, Inoichi can retrieve the memories despite your intoxication, and find out the truth in the highly unlikely chance Naruto is lying," said the Hokage though the pout on the boy's face told him the kid would sooner do something stupid then put his love for ramen at risk.

Kushina was the same way after all.

"Bring him here Hokage-sama. While I'm sure the gaki is telling the truth, we have to be sure, and to be honest..._I_ want to be sure too," said Anko with the Hokage nodding.

"You do realize that if Naruto's allegations about the spilled ramen by your own hands are in fact true, then his prank was justified, and the destruction you caused during the chase is yours alone to take. The punishment I give will be severe," said the Hokage with Anko nodding.

"I can take it," said Anko with the Hokage nodding and paged Inoichi to come into his office.

"You wished to see me Hokage-sama?" said Inoichi seeing a bound Anko and a happy Naruto.

What did he just get dragged into?

"Yes. There is a...dispute between these two and only looking through Anko's mind can we learn the truth. I need you to look back into her memories relating to last week when she got intoxicated and see if she ran into Naruto with the result of the boy losing ramen he had just purchased," said the Hokage knowing due to Naruto's situation, the Yamanaka Clan's Jutsus for mind walking were risky at best, and deadly at worst on account of the Kyuubi chewing on any intruders that entered.

"Okay. I'll do it. 'Mind Transfer Jutsu!'" said Inoichi, who grabbed a chair first, sat in it, and then used the clan Jutsu on Anko before his body slumped.

"That's so cool!" said Naruto seeing Anko tense up and her eyes rolled back into her head like she was possessed.

"Indeed it is Naruto," said the Hokage before Inoichi got back in his body minutes later.

"Well it wasn't easy. Anko here did get pretty hammered and the images of that day were fuzzy even after I worked on recovering them, _but_ the boy's story checks out, and he lost his ramen by bumping into her. She even kicked dirt on him afterwards though probably because he stuck his tongue out at her," said Inoichi with Naruto pouting and crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Told you I wasn't lying," said Naruto with Anko now coming around.

"Its true?" said Anko with the Hokage nodding and waited until Inoichi left.

"I'm afraid so Anko," said the Hokage, who sighed while rubbing his aging forehead, and then looked at the woman currently getting so close to reaching Special Jounin in just a few years.

"So what is my punishment then?" said Anko with the Hokage thinking this over.

"Well...to be honest Anko, the punishment I give you can only be given if Naruto was unable to give it, and since that isn't the case...its up to him," said the Hokage seeing the woman pale and then look at Naruto currently looking surprised.

"Really? I get to choose her punishment? No matter what it is?" said Naruto curiously while Anko paled knowing this kid possible had her by the sensitive female parts of her body.

"W-Wait! Hokage-sama...surely you won't let Naruto decide my punishment? What if its cruel? What if its inhumane?" said Anko with the Hokage looking between the two of them.

"Well... according to the Konoha Laws, as long as the punishment itself doesn't involve committing acts of murder, treason, genocide, or anything that could possibly endanger the entire village in general...anything goes!" said the Hokage with Anko going pale in the face and looked at Naruto to see his reaction.

"Sweet! So the punishment can be just about _anything_, right?" said Naruto while grinning evilly and it made Anko nervous since such a grin made her former sensei's own look like a joke.

Even the Hokage thought so, but the Sandaime dared not speak it, and decided to keep such things in his head in the event it provoked the boy to unleashing that pranking mind on him. Hesitantly nodding, the old Kage of Konoha wondered what cruel punishment

'Don't deprive me of dango. Don't deprive me of dango. Don't deprive me of dango. Don't deprive me of dango,' thought Anko knowing she would go insane without it.

Well...insane-_ER_!

"Since this crazy snake lady _loves_ dango so much...I hereby _ban you_ from ever having dango. _FOREVER_!" said Naruto going right for the jugular in the figurative sense with Anko weeping and the old Kage shuddering since the boy was cruel in terms of dishing out punishment to anyone that scorned him.

So much like his Mother it was scary!

"Don't do that to me! I'll do anything else for a punishment! Anything else! I will clean up dog crap from the Inuzuka Clan's Kennels in a bikini! Get a tattoo that says 'I love ramen' on my ass. Just don't deny me dango!" said Anko, as she fell to her knees before the boy, still restrained, and weeping at the loss of eating dango.

"Anything?" said Naruto while this suddenly opportunity of sorts was upon him and the Third Hokage knew Anko had just opened Pandora's Box.

"Anything!" said Anko while pleading with her eyes filled with tears.

Okay! In exchange for being allowed to eat dango, you _must_...be my _slave_ instead, and do whatever it is I ask of you," said Naruto seeing Anko's eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"Provided the 'orders' given to Anko don't put the Leaf village or myself being the acting Hokage at risk," said the Hokage, as he wanted to stress that point to both of them, and saw Anko teetering from agreeing to disagreeing with the offer.

"And dango?" said Anko in an almost child like voice.

"You act like a good slave and I'll get you a whole big box of the stuff to help keep the cravings down. _But,_ if you act like a _bad _slave, then you don't get any for a _Month_, _and_ several weeks afterwards if any additional bad behavior happens during that time," said Naruto while talking like a grownup setting down rules to a child.

If this situation wasn't so funny, the Hokage would be impressed, and not stunned by how this all turned out.

"Anko, be very careful about this. I know your addiction to dango is powerful, but do you _really_ want to give up a good deal of freedom for it , and put your life in the hands of a child?" said the Hokage while Naruto pouted at being called a child.

"I won't be a child when I graduate from the Academy!" protested Naruto though it was clear the Hokage was ignoring him.

"I can't help it. To me, dango is the most wonderful food ever, and the kid's punishment of depriving it from my mouth is absolute _torture_! Ibiki himself would be impressed by the kid's way of doing things if he wasn't so busy all the time. Besides, I've been under the thumb of someone far worse, and if it means being under the gaki's to eat it...I think I can manage," said Anko while Naruto petted her head like she was a dog.

"Very well. Naruto, as witness to this event, and your punishment while harsh is indeed satisfactory to the crimes Mitarashi Anko committed. I hereby declare her your slave, _but_ since she is also a Shinobi, I have the right to enlist her for missions, and defend Konoha overall from harm using the unique talents she possesses. Do you understand?" said the Hokage with Naruto nodding and continued petting Anko's head.

"Don't worry old man. I won't let Anko-chan lose her job. If anything, she can help teach me things the Academy can't about being a Shinobi, and aside from the occasional house cleaning at my apartment...I don't think we'll have any problems getting along with one another," said Naruto with a foxy grin and the Hokage almost shuddered knowing that grin meant.

Anyone from the Uzumaki Clan was not to be crossed or taken lightly when they dished out punishment to their foes. Jiraiya found that out the hard way with Kushina and even a certain extent with Tsunade given the Sannin's Uzumaki ancestry on her Grandmother's side of the family.

"Okay. I have the means of making it _all_ official, which is this slave collar that when put around her neck, and your blood smeared on the tag will then activate the seals to 'bind her' to you Naruto. This practice hasn't been done since the time of the Second Hokage, but even then it was rare, and only done by a few," said the Third, who gave Naruto the slave collar, and he put it on Anko before putting some blood on the tag after biting his thumb.

Sure enough, the seals activated on the collar, binding Anko to her new Master, and was soon free from her restraints by the kid.

"Come on Anko-chan. We need to head home. I want my house cleaned up by the end of the day," said Naruto with Anko nodding and following him out the door while hearing his other commands involving making him ramen for dinner.

'That Naruto. He's truly unpredictable,' thought the Hokage while taking a drag from his pipe, looking out the window, and wondered how this would turn out.

Anko was bad enough in her own ways, but _Naruto_ was even _worse_ with antics, and he was still a _child _until he graduated from the Academy! Still, Anko herself could teach him what the instructors neglected due to their own misconceptions about the boy, and what he held. The only thing the Hokage could do was hope they balanced themselves out accordingly and Naruto wasn't too..._harsh_ with his new slave.

At the thought of what might happen when Naruto was older, the Sandaime sported a blush, and had a nosebleed with perverted thoughts running through his head.

(Naruto's Apartment)

"This is your apartment gak-I mean Naruto-sama?" said Anko looking around to see the place the kid was staying.

It didn't look like much. Hell, her place looked better, and it was filthy too! Though in the boy's defense, he was living alone, and doing things full grown adults had a hard time doing on their own. Even more so was the building looked more then ready to be labeled "condemned" and had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't in the hopes the building would one day collapse with the kid in it.

"I know its not much, but you got to make do with what you've got, and survive when life gets you down!" said Naruto with a smile on his face though Anko knew there was pain behind it.

"Naruto-sama, can I offer a suggestion?" said Anko with Naruto raising an eyebrow at her.

"What's the suggestion?" said Naruto curiously.

"Well I have my own place, which to be honest, is a lot bigger, and nicer then what you have here. Not to mention that what was once mine is now yours...we can move you in _there_ since my stuff wouldn't fit in here at all," said Anko hoping he would see things her way on this.

"I guess," said Naruto since he was unsure of moving out since this place, regardless of its condition, had always been his home, and it was like removing apart of himself.

"Its close to the ramen stand you like so much," said Anko, which was true, but the _real_ reason she wanted him hooked on the deal was due to the _dango_ stand being even _closer_!

"SOLD!" yelled Naruto with joy.

"Great! Now we just pack up all your things and we can move you there right away," said Anko knowing this might not be so bad after all since the gaki was willing to listen to her way of reasoning...provided an incentive of ramen was involved.

"And after that, you are going to help train me become the best Shinobi ever to prove I'm something special!" said Naruto, as he saw Anko nod, and agree to that order since she didn't have a problem with it.

In fact, the woman mentally smirked knowing that molding this kid to be something great would require a lot of help, but considering she was the slave, and so long as it wasn't any of the taboos the Hokage mentioned...why not? The kid was an Uzumaki and were said to filled with all sorts of potential though she was sure the Kyuubi factoring being sealed into his gut was a reason for the Sannin not trying anything. The man never was skilled in the understanding of seals like Jiraiya had been and there was always a risk of the seal made by the Yondaime Hokage weakening to the point where the fox got out. Something even Orochimaru knew was too dangerous for him to handle no matter what failsafe he might come up with.

"If that's what you wish Naruto-sama. Oh! Could I ask one little _tiny_ favor of you?" said Anko while making the hand gesture to help indicate it was tiny so he'd consider it.

"What?" said Naruto since he was feeling a bit generous right now.

"Well...I don't want _everyone _to know I'm your slave, as I have a few friends, who might not like hearing it, and then they would seek to...well _make you_ free me from your service to the point where it could become...what's the word...troublesome!" said Anko while she cursed the Nara Clan for using that word so much and hoped the current Clan Head got hit _really _hard in the head with the frying pan tonight.

"Yeah. I can imagine. I think I've seen one of them. Is it that other woman with the nice red eyes and call Kure-chan?" said Naruto with Anko's eyes widen in surprise since she didn't know he had been watching her to make the prank _that long_!

"Yeah. To be honest, I'm not like by many people in the village due to being the _former_ student of a now bad person, and she's one of the few friends I've got that trust me. If she found out I was your slave...she would do something using her own set of skills in order to use some _really terrifying _skills to make you free me," said Anko knowing Kurenai would do something with Genjutsu to hurt Naruto before making him free her and then hurt him all over again despite the reason for the servitude.

"Oh! I see. Did this bad person hurt you?" said Naruto seeing Anko nod.

"Yeah. He did hurt me. Though most of the village doesn't care about that. I'm 'guilty by association', which means just for being taught by him makes me just as bad, and no one wants anything to do with me," said Anko sadly while wondering why she was pouring her heart out to this kid and suspected the seals in the collar on her neck had something to do with it.

"Well if I ever meet him, he's going down, and I'll make him regret ever hurting you!" said Naruto passionately yet with nativity since he didn't know her teacher was quite the notorious Missing Nin and one of the three Sannin.

'Even now he's being sweet. Granted its probably because I'm his now and a Master never lets his slave get hurt by anyone regardless it was in the past. Then again, my past isn't exactly _in the past_, and has always been at the forefront of my mind up until this moment in time,' thought Anko before feeling the presence of Naruto from the sudden hug and his face digging innocently into her skirt causing the woman to feel _something _she shouldn't right now.

The _one day_ she didn't wear panties and _this _happens!

"N-Naruto-saMA! I-I appreCIATE the hug, b-but next time wait until I'm eye level, or close to it to do something like that," said Anko before prying him off and kneeling down so he wouldn't see the possible stain on her skirt he had unknowingly caused.

And a reason she did not wish to tell him.

"Oh. Okay! Come on and help me pack what I need. I'll just leave what I don't want here for the landlord to do whatever it is he'd do with it. Most of its junk anyway, but its all I could get to keep things going around here, and even then it doesn't work half the time," said Naruto before heading to his bedroom to begin packing and missed Anko's pained look at hearing that.

'Poor kid. I need to talk to the Hokage about the gaki's landlord and more importantly the rent he pays. This place is ready to fall over and I smell a fix!' thought Anko knowing something was going on and it was her duty as a Konoha Shinobi (not to mention slave of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki living here) to get tot the bottom of this.

It didn't take long for them to pack up what Naruto wanted. Some clothes, food that was not spoiled, even his secret garden he had made for himself, and then there a few books from the Academy he needed to study. Though Anko frowned at seeing how bad their condition had been and clearly blamed the people running the Academy. In fact, a good chunk of the material in these books was outdated, practically relics from the Shodaime Hokage's time, and some of the pages seemed to be missing in a few so anything Naruto could learn from these pages was impossible. It had reminded Anko during her walk with the kid to his new home just how mean people had been in regards to her own connection to Orochimaru being the student/teacher relationship. She intended on fixing that on two fronts. One, was to train Naruto properly so he could rub his success into the face of all those morons, and two was to make sure a good deal of those morons felt her wrath after informing the Hokage of the kid's lack of having a proper education.

"Wow! This place is nice. A bit messy, but much better then mine, and it can be cleaned up since I do like things clean. It was kind of hard to do it at my old place since I'm still so young," said Naruto seeing Anko had this entire place to herself, which was much bigger then his old one, and just like his old one had been messy too.

"Yeah. I kind of had a semi-slob nature, but that's due to living alone, and now that's no longer that case...cleaning up is in order!" said Anko though inwardly she was crying, as she would be the one doing the cleaning up, and mentally strangling herself.

Still...it was either clean up her own mess or the kid's in the much smaller apartment she risked moving into had this brilliant idea not come to pass. Talk about the lesser of two evils.

"Okay. I'll get my things settled and then get things clean up," said Naruto simply while Anko realized she didn't have an actual spare bedroom for him to sleep in.

"Yeah. One more thing Naruto-sama, I kind of...don't have a spare bedroom, and the one bedroom I do have...is mine!" said Anko while wincing at the kid's sudden frown while she mentally strangled herself in her head for that comment at the risk of not having dango for a Month right off the bat.

"Don't worry Anko-chan. We can sleep in it together," said Naruto with his face changing from a frown to a "I just solved the problem!" smile on his face.

"Are you sure? I could sleep on the couch...after its been sanitized of course," said Anko before seeing her couch had seen better days.

"Nah! It wouldn't be fair to you," said Naruto while not getting the fact this woman was nervous about him being in the bed with her and how bodies tend to do things while they were asleep.

Like hands moving, grabbing, and molesting things within their reach when they made contact with something if not someone. Not to mention _other_ body parts can become active and _other_ things can happen while dreaming.

'I just need to get through the first night with him and then...make a bedroom for either of us to sleep in without the other!' thought Anko knowing if the Hokage found out about the arrangement he'd go nuts.

Sure enough, the day went by faster then Anko would have liked, as night came down upon the village, and it was time for bed. Naruto got his things squared away and the apartment was cleaned though Anko cleaned it herself. Even if she wasn't Naruto's new slave, it had to be cleaned anyway since it was _her mess_, and if she was honest with herself...it was long overdue.

The whole sleeping thing was a bit tense at first, at least for Anko it was since the kid was wearing a white spiral shirt, and boxers in the bed. Anko herself was never into wearing one of those nightgowns women wore to bed, as they made her feel...weird, and thus wore undergarments though she waited until Naruto was looking away before getting into the bed. The last thing she needed was to turn him into a pervert and thus get everyone in the Leaf in an uproar about herself "seducing" the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

It would destroy whatever positive opinion the village had of them forever!

"Night Anko-chan!" said Naruto while sleeping with his back to her while Anko held him with one arm and smiled at the innocent contact to further increase the comfort of the bed to bring about a sense of comfort.

"Night...Naruto-sama," said Anko though she was hesitant to put her arm around the boy or anywhere _on _the boy.

With her one free hand, she touched the collar on her neck, feeling the sensation of it, and wondered what this meant for now? Not only for herself, but for Naruto, and the rest of the village?

As they slept, Kyuubi stirred in his cage, sensing the shift of things in connection to what his vessel just did, and grinned since life just got more interesting. Being in this child for ten years had been boring with the occasional pranks on people being mildly entertaining and yet they only went so far in that department. _Now_ however, the game of life suddenly changed with this single prank, and the brat had actually done something interesting. He had acquired a slave. Not just _any _slave mind you, but a Shinobi of considerable strength, rank, and potential in helping the brat get stronger since those damn teachers did little of that in the first place.

_**"Congratulations brat! You have just done something incredible here. Now I must do something in turn to make sure this isn't squandered. At the very least, it should be quite amusing, and fun to see when the end result manifests itself,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he used some of his chakra to leave the seal, and enter the sleeping boy while letting out a chuckle.

In a way, the fox wished the boy's Mother hadn't been so short from birth, as it was clear Kushina's son had inherited that problem, and the fact he ate ramen all the time didn't help much either. So many things in it that stunted growth, which the fox suspected was another reason why Kushina was short when she was a child, and would have prevented that had the previous seals not stopped him. Fortunately, the current seal that bound the Kyuubi no Kitsune while powered by the Shinigami himself, did not stop the fox from sending its power beyond the seal into Naruto, and make some...changes to the child. Granted, he could have done it sooner, but the boy had yet to impress him to earn such a gift, and this one action in grabbing a strong female Shinobi for a slave to possibly make him stronger was most impressive in the Biju's mind.

Nothing like a little change and accelerating certain things to get a new day going!

(The Next Morning)

Anko was moaning with a sense of pleasure running through her body, as she struggled to stay in world of dreams, and fake realities since the reality she currently lived in when waking up just plain sucked! First, she had lost her dango, her sake, and then her freedom to the boy responsible for orchestrating the loss of the two formerly mentioned items after the destruction from the chase had forced the Hokage to lay down the law. She hated the stupid laws and the technicalities behind them for screwing her over. Second, Anko had to clean up her own home for her new "Master" since his home was small, and messier then her own home. Third, she was sleeping in a bed _with_ the kid because there was no other...bedroom...and he was sleeping...right next to...oh SHIT!

Suddenly awake, Anko shot up from her bed, incidentally waking Naruto up, and rolled up in tangled bed sheets off the bed. Groaning, the boy then growled angrily at being so rudely awakened by the woman, and tore the bed sheet off to glare at Anko.

"What was that for? Don't tell me you've decided to be a _bad slave _on the second day?" said Naruto though he was so angry at being so rudely awakened that he didn't realize his voice was deeper and the bed didn't seem so big anymore.

Meanwhile, Anko looked at Naruto with shock, and awe at seeing the Kyuubi Jinchuriki had what appeared to be a sudden growth spurt overnight! He was much taller then what she had chased yesterday to avenge the loss of her precious dango. His shirt was several times too small for him now and showing some signs of lean muscle with the fat burned off from the growing to show his potential. His whisker marks were thicker, hair was long while looking wild, and blue eyes showing he was less then pleased with her way of waking him up.

"W-What happened to you?" said Anko seeing Naruto frown at her and then look down at himself to see he was different.

"I...I don't know. I don't feel so good," said Naruto before growing in pain making Anko look at him with concern.

"Let's go to the hospital," said Anko, as she quickly got dressed, grabbed the boy, and wit ha "poof" they were at the hospital with a doctor calling the Hokage.

"What happened to...Naruto?" said the Sandaime seeing the boy had indeed grown, but the look on his face showed it was possibly not by choice, and saw the blonde was in pain every time he moved.

"He had a growth spurt Hokage-sama. A big one that apparently happened overnight. The reason he's in pain I suspect was due to his growth being forced by something else," said the doctor, who looked at the Hokage with a "its the fox" face, and the old man would not dispute that fact since it was the most logical cause of the sudden growth spurt.

"How long am I going to be in pain?" said Naruto seeing the doctor turn to face him.

"A few days I'm afraid. Your body will have to adjust to this sudden changes from this growing process. Muscles have been torn, stretched, and repairing themselves the whole night so there is soreness with every move your body makes," said the doctor while he asked Naruto to take off his shirt so the Hokage could see further proof of the changes made while keeping the fact Kyuubi was involved out of it.

"Oh my!" said the Hokage seeing the primal if not feral looking tattoo marking the were on Naruto's torso with the shoulders having them too with room to grown down the arms if allowed.

"Someone mind telling me what this means?" said Naruto while finding himself feeling so many different things running through his mind.

He felt anger, aggression, frustration over..._something_, and a hunger rumbling deep in his body. Naruto felt his usual bundle of energy, which had been compressed, struggling to find release in his small body had somehow _expanded_ outward with his new body, and no longer felt...suffocated by his once small stature. He honestly felt backed up before now with his energy trying to be expelled, which was one of the reasons for not sitting still in class, and doing pranks throughout Konoha.

Now...the energy was still there, but was less restrained, and Naruto was in more control of himself. He could now focus on things better despite what was going through him at the moment.

"Doctor, I need to speak with Naruto. Could you take Anko out of the room?" said the Hokage while the doctor nodded and moved to take Anko out of the room.

Had a feral growl from Naruto not come out of the boy's throat with fangs showing.

'Whoa!' thought Anko, as she saw the look in his eyes, and the bloodlust coming off of him.

"Naruto!" said the Sandaime Hokage firmly, but it took a moment for Naruto to bring his instincts back, and looked at the old man.

"Sorry old man. I just didn't want him to touch her. She's _mine_! Remember?" said Naruto while seeing the doctor was confused, but the Hokage winced at what he was referring to, and nodded while Anko felt heat fly to her cheeks with a blush.

"Of course Naruto. Doctor, the boy is just protective of his new _guardian_, and in light of his current change has no doubt developed protective instincts for her. Besides, Anko is already aware of Naruto's condition, and most likely the source behind it," said the Third Hokage with the doctor nodding and leaving the three behind.

"You knew the source of it? The whole time?" said Naruto angrily while trying to get his anger under control and not look at Anko so her sad face wouldn't make him feel guilty.

"Please calm down Naruto! I know what might be the cause of it too. Something I didn't want to tell you until you were older, but my hand has now been forced, and hope you understand things better," said the Hokage before explaining things to Naruto about the Kyuubi, how the Yondaime sealed it into the boy, and how there is a law about it to keep such a thing quiet from the younger generation.

"So that's why the people always glared at me all the time. Called me names. Doesn't that fall into the law itself? Its not hard to put two and two together with half of them!" said Naruto while still angry at the old man for keeping this from him for so long and only _now _was he doing it because of this.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I just didn't want them to build up their resentment to the point where they vent themselves violently towards you," said the Sandaime while Naruto shook his head and laughed.

"It still doesn't give them the right to hate me. I never asked to have the fox sealed inside of me. Doesn't matter I guess now that I know the truth. I can't wait until I'm fully healed and begin training to be a Shinobi," said Naruto while the Hokage looked concerned.

"Naruto, I think you might want to hold off on training until we know more about your new body, and just let you take a break until then," said the Hokage while Naruto just growled angrily.

"Why? I can train and discover what I can do at the same time! Anko-chan can teach me, observe my abilities if any, and report to you what we know," said Naruto seeing Anko liking the plan right away.

"He has a point Hokage-sama. I've seen some of the material the teachers gave him. Its archaic material from the Shodaime Hokage's time," said Anko before telling Kage of the study materials from the Academy Naruto brought with him to her apartment and how they would never do in regards to his training.

"Very well. I make this a mission Anko so its all legitimate. As of right now, Naruto will have you as a private tutor, who will teach, train, and instruct him on being a Shinobi of the Leaf. You will do this on your off time when you're not at the I&T Department with Ibiki and you will test Naruto's skills by giving him 'missions' I approve of that would normally be considered..._pranks_!" said the Hokage knowing that was motivation for the boy and Anko.

"So I'd get to prank people...without being punished?" said Naruto confused by this and wondered if his new body was also in a different dimension.

"Yes. Naruto, some of the pranks you've done over the years have been nothing short of amazing, and until now I realize why that has been the case. Our security has become shoddy, outdated, and most likely stagnant with the same protocols we've used when _I _was still young. No one has really taken a look at them like you have because unlike the village's enemies or even ourselves for that matter...no one has planned things out to get around them. You have! You've gotten into clan homes. Merchant homes. Even my home when you shaved my son Asuma's beard and glued a long white curly beard to his face!" said the Hokage with Naruto grinning at that one.

"You can't deny that was a good prank for a little kid," said Naruto knowing it was one of the few he got away with because it was so funny and because the Hokage thought that it would humble Asuma for making fun of his old age.

"Indeed it was. After Anko has helped you adjust to your new body, as well as reach a certain level of Shinobi training, I will then give her 'targets' for your pranks, which as I said before will be considered missions, and what I want you to test. How you prank each target is up to you, but the targets will be done depending on your skills, and if you can prank each target successfully without getting caught...I'll make you an instant Chuunin while Anko get's promoted to Special Jounin," said the Hokage seeing Naruto and Anko were both shocked by this news.

"Seriously? No bullshit?" said Naruto while wondering how he knew that word and it was clear the Hokage wanted to know while Anko waved her hand defensively.

"I didn't teach him that word!" said Anko quickly knowing she was considered the most likely suspect.

"Do you accept Naruto?" said the Sandaime while knowing Jiraiya would have to come by sooner then expected to examine the seal just to be sure.

"Hell yes! Though won't my lack of appearance at the Academy will raise questions on where I am?" said Naruto seeing the Hokage nod.

"I'll take care of it Naruto," said the Hokage with a smile on his face.

"Good to hear. I'm going to take a nap now. If by chance I meet the fox, I'll ask him what he did, and get some honest answers," said Naruto before dozing off in his hospital bed.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

_**"Welcome kit. We need to talk," **_said Kyuubi with Naruto looking up at the fox from behind the cage the vulpine animal was sitting behind.

"No shit. AHHH! Why am I suddenly cursing? And how do I even know them?" said Naruto before seeing the fox grin at him.

_**"That would be my doing. I've basically jumpstarted puberty for you so your mind is trying to adjust to this change while processing what I've done with the knowledge in your head being accessed on instinct. Not bad huh?"**_ said Kyuubi with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah! Its all nice and dandy," said Naruto sarcastically.

_**"In any case, you're probably wondering what I did to you aside from the new height increase, attitude, and focused mind?" **_said Kyuubi seeing Naruto nod.

"That would be nice," said Naruto hopefully.

_**"Well...in short I kind of...made you a half-demon,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto looking at him stunned.

"Say what? You want to run by me again?" said Naruto with the fox letting out a chuckle.

_**"It wasn't **__**meant**__** to change you into a half-demon, but damn your Uzumaki bloodline is just as unpredictable as you are, and what I gave was meant to help you handle my power now rather then later. You were bundle of energy ranked at Kage level yet had no way to handle it because of your short height for a ten year old,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto nodding since there was no lying in the fox.

"Okay. I believe you. But wait! If I'm a half-demon, then shouldn't I have a tail, or ears like a fox?" said Naruto while feeling his head for the ears.

_**"They'll come out later when you reach the age you look now. All of your other senses have been enhanced as they should be, but the ears, and the tail will be sensitive to the point where handling them now would make things...what's the popular term used by you humans these days...troublesome?"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto shaking his head.

"So I handle what you gave me now to prepare for the harder stuff I'm going to learn to handle later," said Naruto with the fox nodding.

_**"Yes. Also, with this new body, your hormones will be in flux, and you will see things in a much different light then before,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Naruto raise an eyebrow at him.

"In what way?" said Naruto with Kyuubi letting out a chuckle.

_**"Well...let's just say you will be seeing that Anko woman you have for a slave in a much...different light, and by different light I mean you will be feeling certain...**__**urges**__** when seeing her body!"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto's eyes widening in surprise.

"So I'm turned into a half-demon pervert! Great! Just great! This is wonderful! Anko is going to _love _that!" said Naruto with Kyuubi chuckling.

_**"You were already a pervert kit. Remember that Jutsu you were developing that preys on male perverts?"**_ said Kyuubi having seen the memory of the Jutsu Naruto was making to combat such people just for the fun of it.

"Yeah well...shut up!" said Naruto with Kyuubi letting out another chuckle.

_**"You're more amusing then I thought. I'm helping with your body's soreness by the way. Because of your new body, my power can flow more freely within you without it causing trouble,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto looking surprised.

"That's good. The sooner I can train the better," said Naruto with Kyuubi grinning further at this.

_**"Good! I will not have you slacking off either. I just put a substantial investment into this body of yours and I won't have it ruined! I have a reputation to uphold after all," **_said Kyuubi with Naruto just scowling at him.

"I never intended to slack off. I'm going to be Hokage. This village will be ruled by me one day and I can't be Hokage if I'm some weak shrimp," said Naruto with Kyuubi liking this kid more and more.

_**"Agreed! Still, it will be a long, and hard road ahead. I intend to help you out from within while your body sleeps, but there is a price, and it will be paid," **_said Kyuubi with Naruto looking at him cautiously.

"And what would that price be?" said Naruto with Kyuubi grinning even further.

_**"You need to get laid after becoming a Shinobi and getting promoted to Chuunin,"**_ said Kyuubi simply.

"Oh! I see. Get laid after becoming a Shinobi and getting the rank of Chuunin. That's no problem. I can-WHAAAAAT?" said Naruto seeing Kyuubi raise an eyebrow at him.

_**"I feel what you do to a certain extent. Do you know or a have any idea just how long I have gone without rutting with a vixen of any kind that I like? Since I was first sealed into the Shodaime Hokage's wife herself! That was well over a century ago. By rutting with a vixen of your own, I can get my own feeling of satisfaction the same time you do, and make my life less...troublesome,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto growing green in the face.

"Okay. I seriously did not need to know that. That was gross on so many levels," said Naruto with Kyuubi narrowing his eyes at him.

_**"Do we have deal or not?"**_ said Kyuubi impatiently now.

"Okay! Okay! You have a deal. But it has to be with a _willing _female," said Naruto with Kyuubi looking pleased by this while nodding.

_**'That won't be a problem. A little push from the pheromones I trigger throughout his body and the thought of saying no won't be an issue,'**_thought Kyuubi knowing Anko would be the first for Naruto, but not the last, and it wasn't like the females themselves wouldn't get any pleasure out of the deal.

Kyuubi knew a lot about the female body before being sealed away in two vessels that were of the gender and knew the various spots a woman loved to be touched. The fox would ensure Naruto knew this on instinct when the time came to mount his first bitch and the one Kyuubi had in mind to be the kit's first...was Mitarashi Anko herself.

(Real World)

Anko watched the kid sleep when a sudden chill ran through her body. Whether it was a sense of foreboding doom or something else she wasn't sure.

(A/N: YAY! I updated with a new fic. Before you ask, this is a short one with time skips, humor, and will be funny for the most part. So don't take it seriously. Its suppose to be fun. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Time Passes

Sure enough, the next two years were interesting for Naruto, as he learned from his slave, and sensei Mitarashi Anko about being a Shinobi. She taught him things the Academy wouldn't teach its students, much less the vessel of Kyuubi himself if they did, and thus made things easier in a sense for the Uzumaki. Normally, the Academy taught the basics, which its did, and then left the more "real life" lessons be taught by a Jounin sensei first hand. Anko herself had no problem teaching Naruto these things, which in most cases of the training involved moving, or get a kunai digging into your flesh for hesitating. Not that Naruto ever hesitated in his actions in life, as he had made a career in pranking where hesitation could lead to getting caught, and it was necessary to move without stopping. His teacher had been brutal in her methods, maybe even on the level of sadistic, though given the nature Anko had long since obtained being under Ibiki's command, and even before that with the woman's previous teacher it was expected.

However, Naruto endured Anko's harsh training, not caring about pain, agony, and didn't beg to stop the training when overwhelmed. Naruto was driven to get stronger, better then he already was, and like the Uzumaki told Kyuubi...he had no intention of slacking. Even when Anko called it a day, Naruto wanted more, and ordered her too continue when she told him no. While Anko wanted to train the boy to be unstoppable, as well as get _some_ measure of revenge for being made a slave, she found there wasn't any satisfaction in that when putting the boy through the meat grinder, and wondered why that was the case? If anything she should be smirking at the sight of her student and Master on the ground at times bleeding from being hurt by the methods in which she taught him.

There were even times during the training of the gaki where Anko thought the kid would fall down, cry uncle, and call it a day with her being nowhere near done training Naruto to be all he could be for the glory of Konoha. But again, the blonde gaki surprised her with his resilience, and kept on training to the point where _she_ was becoming worried for his safety with the risk of pushing himself beyond his limits. He even had the nerve to command her, as his slave to push him to the brink, and when Anko refused the order the first time...Naruto assured the woman that there would be..._consequences_!

And there were consequences for Anko when Naruto was feeling better, as she learned first hand, and further reminding Anko that Naruto was the Master. While she was his sensei in being a Shinobi, he was the Master, and had final say on things. While denying her dango was possibly the first thing on his mind in terms of punishment when this first happened, Naruto heard the Kyuubi talking in his head, and whispered something more..._fitting_ in terms of a proper punishment.

The suggestion you may wonder? Kyuubi suggested a _spanking_ for a punishment. Yes. A an actual _spanking_ to the woman's rear end. At first, Naruto looked at the fox in his head like he had grown a second head, four extra paws, a three tentacles, and five more tails before the fox explained its suggestion was to place a physical punishment on Anko. A humiliating punishment at that since denying her dango would only work for so long and should only be used for the more extreme cases if there ever were any.

(Flashback-Naruto's Apartment)

"You're not serious? Are you?" said Anko seeing the gaki had a look on his face that told her he was serious.

"I said there would be consequences Anko. You shrugged it off thinking it would be a mere slap on the wrist. Well you're only half right. Except it won't be on the wrist. It will be on your ass! Now come here, bend yourself over my leg, and take your punishment!" said Naruto with authority in his voice and flared his chakra a bit while tuning it to the collar on Anko's neck to make the woman obey.

"Yes...Naruto-sama," said Anko while walking hesitantly and with slight resistance with each step since the seals on her collar were commanding her body to do it.

Without further words, Naruto waited until Anko was bent over his knee while he sat on the new couch they bought after the old one was unsalvageable in cleaning, and raised the woman's skirt up before pulling the panties down to her ankles. Anko herself could only blush with embarrassment, as she was being spanked like a child by this child, who just happened to have a body of a young fit teenager, and passing for a fourteen to possible fifteen year old too despite actually being several years younger. Kyuubi had also slowed down the aging process so when the boy was that age, his physical appearance would look it, and no one would dispute the claim.

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

This went on for about 20 minutes until Naruto decided Anko had enough of and stopped before letting the woman recover from the humiliating punishment he had delivered. It felt weird doing that to Anko, but Kyuubi assured him it was necessary, and would thank him later for the suggestion. While for Anko, things were awkward at first between them, but they got past it quickly enough, and Naruto had given her a nice bit of dango to ease the process along the next day.

(End Flashback)

When the two weren't training, they were given "missions" by the Hokage, and the targets were just like the old man said. They targeted clan homes, various buildings, the walls, the outside of the walls where patrols went, and even certain high ranking Shinobi. For the Inuzuka Clan, the dogs had their food tampered with laxatives the previous night before bed, and the next day had left the kennels in a complete mess. The Nara Clan had their deer tagged with hidden explosive notes filled with paint, which were proximity alert sensitive, and the men of the Nara Clan came home looking like they had just been fighting with the Three Stooges in a paintball tournament with the _winner_ being the Three Stooges! The Akamichi Clan had their usual delicacy of foods in their store houses they owned replaced with rocks and cans of mud. Even worse, their usual place for eating, their sanctuary that was the BBQ Restaurant had a Genjutsu over it to make it look like a new Ichiraku Ramen Stand was opening there soon, and made them wail at the sudden unexpected loss of their home away from home.

The patrols going on outside of the village were tripped up, snagged in traps, holes, and basically humiliated to the point where they considered changing their identities to hide the shame. The Hokage got reports, some blaming Naruto since the pranks were right up his alley, and even Anko too since some of them had a mean streak. When the two were finally called in, they of course denied any, and all pranks they pulled since they were not around. No one could say they had a hand in the pranks, but it didn't mean people knew if not suspicious, and the ANBU were told to keep an eye on the duo.

Like the ANBU could actually stop them.

They pranked Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi, and even Ibiki himself by going after his ever intimidating black trench coat that made him all the more frightening. Of course, it didn't make him very intimidating when the color black was replaced with the color of pink and had red roses on it. For Maito Gai, it wasn't that hard, as Naruto just henged into Kakashi, got a book with the help of Anko, and then challenged him to a race around Konoha...in the _nude_! That's right. A streaking match. A test of one's own male pride not being afraid to bare it all for everyone to see, and to show just how manly they were to the ladies in a "Youthful" manner. They were to meet at a set time, place, naked of course, unafraid of showing off their "manliness", and that the _loser_ of this little contest _must _be _hugged_ by the winner while the winner is _still_ _naked_.

(Flashback)

'This is such a nice day. The sun is shining, the burns are chirping, and there isn't a single threat to Konoha its Shinobi can't handle. Nothing can go wrong,' thought Kakashi while reading his perverted book and having an all around good day.

"YOSH! KAKASHI-SAN MY HIP RIVAL!" yelled Gai, who was running towards him, the sound of his footsteps being unmistakable, and the Jounin turned to look at man.

Only to look upon the Green Beast of Konoha with horror, as the man was no longer the Green Beast, but a _naked one_, and Gai was running _towards him_ with a smile on his face! Fearing this was the sign of the world coming to an end, Kakashi did the only reasonable, and sensible thing any man could do when another man was running naked towards you. However, Maito Gai did not stop running towards Kakashi, as he was determined to hug the Copy Nin, and make his rival embrace his "Spring Time of Youth" no matter what.

And Gai had just as much determination as he did energy.

"Get the Hell away from me Gai!" said Kakashi while running harder and faster then he ever had in his life with Gai trying to catch up to him.

"YOSH! I MUST HUG YOU MY HIP RIVAL! I MUST AWAKEN YOUR SPRING TIME OF YOUTH AND IT MUST BE DONE THROUGH HUGGING!" yelled Gai, who had increased his speed, and Kakashi found the man gaining on him.

"HELL NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" yelled Kakashi, as he ran like he never ran before, and knew the safest place for him was his own home.

"I CANNOT AND WILL NOT MY HIP RIVAL! I MUST HUG YOU AND I WON'T STOP UNTIL I DO!" yelled Gai, who was nearly upon Kakashi, and the masked Jounin dared not look behind him to see the horror that was the naked man.

"NO! STAY BACK! I MEAN IT! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!" yelled Kakashi, as he had tripped on a well placed rock, and Gai had leaped into the air to land on top of his prey.

There was no rescue for Kakashi, as no one dared save him from the naked Maito Gai due to the risk of being hugged by the bizarre man, and be scarred for life. Fighting to defend Konoha from Iwa, Kumo, Orochimaru, a bunch of S-Ranked Missing Nin bent on ruling the world, and Kyuubi no Kitsune no problem.

But a naked Maito Gai in the mood for hugging others like he was with Kakashi? Nooo thank you!

(End Flashback)

Needless to say, it had worked out quite well, giving everyone got quite a few laughs, and horrible memories of the monster he created in the process. But it did what was intended, as Kakashi was deathly afraid to leave his house after seeing Gai running towards him naked, demanding to be hugged, and chased the poor Jounin all over Konoha. Unless he was with someone _other _then Gai, Kakashi had no intention of being within arms reach of the Green Beast. The Copy Nin needed Inoichi's help to get the horrifying image of one Maito Gai running towards him, butt naked, _smiling_, and trying to hug the book reading pervert out of his head. Even then, Kakashi got a restraining order out on Gai, telling the Green Beast to stay 20 feet away, and only come closer to save his life.

It had taken all of Inoichi's memory erasing skills and every Icha Icha Paradise book in the Jounin's collection to free him of that horrible nightmarish memory of Gai chasing him through the village in the nude while trying to hug him. Even then, Kakashi would twitch, shudder, and focus on his book when Gai got within range of him while moving in a disturbing fashion.

They even pranked everyone from the Hokage to the Clan Heads to the Councils during an important meeting and then explained how they did it when the Hokage called them in to explain themselves. Many didn't like the prank itself, which involved paint exploding everywhere, getting on just about everyone in the room, feathers falling from the vents that stuck to everyone's body, and finally sticky notes getting all over their bodies with the words "I got you!" on them. While almost everyone was cursing, screaming in rage at the humiliation this had caused them, the Hokage just laughed, and whispered two words "Well done" before explaining who it was that did this under his orders.

The Hokage then explained he had ordered them to do it, which made everyone wonder if the man had gone off the deep end, and asked the old Kage why he would even order the Kyuubi Jinchuriki along with Anko to do such a thing? The Hokage explained that this was to show them that if this prank were an actual act by a rival village, they would all be dead, and the leadership of Konoha would be in complete turmoil. The paint on all of the bodies in the room was to signify flames from the "explosion", the feathers were indicate "poison gas" should it ever be used, and the sticky notes were to show where kunai could be thrown by the assassin on any survivors of the first two attempts should there be any left.

While the Shinobi side of the room was impressed despite being hit, the civilians in the room were _not_, and demanded to know why the boy had not been attending class in the first place. While they had long since enjoyed the fact Naruto was not receiving any kind of education at the Academy from the teachers to become a competent Shinobi, they did not like him pranking them either, and with Anko of all people assisting in the matter while being his teacher was even less appealing in their minds.

They had originally been told by the Hokage that Naruto would _not _be learning from the Academy due to physical changes, which manifested themselves, and required time to get under control. That he would learn from a private tutor, who had been made nameless at the time at the person's request to ensure no outside influence affected the teacher, and thus Naruto's own training. While many suspected Kyuubi was the reason behind the change, the Sandaime Hokage had told them that Jiraiya had been summoned to take a look at the seal, and ensure its stability. Of course, Jiraiya had visited Konoha to take a look at the seal, and was surprised to see changes on the boy. Naruto was even more surprised to learn the man was his Godfather, which then resulted in the Uzumaki to kick the Sannin several times in the balls (once that knocked him over before three more times while on the ground), and then told Jiraiya his ass belong to him now to pay of 12 years of neglect.

It was either that or spend the next 12 years getting his balls kicked in everyday and thus pissing out blood until the debt was paid. After Jiraiya conceded to the demand in a girly voice, Naruto told him about Kyuubi saying the changes were an investment he made, the Sannin wanted to seal the changes away, but one look from Naruto, and the surprisingly suffocating killer intent he let out told Jiraiya the boy would fight him to the bitter end to prevent any changes made going in reverse of what had recently happened.

And the Sandaime Hokage _dared_ not tell Jiraiya of the _true _"relationship" between Anko and Naruto given the Sannin's..._perverse_ side business.

After giving the green light about the seal being intact, the Councils, and Clan Heads had no choice in accepting the Sannin's words about the seal. The man was a Seal Master so who were they to question him? They couldn't! They were total idiots if they thought they knew better then him! So Naruto went about continuing his education learning from Anko and Jiraiya even lent a hand in giving the kid a book on seals to look into given his family's history in being experts in the field.

Now here they were, two years later with Naruto being a Chuunin, and Anko becoming Special Jounin while being Ibiki's number two in his division. The other Shinobi around them were surprised when Naruto joined their ranks, much less with the rank of Chuunin of all things, and that Anko had trained him since the Hokage had kept the whole issue hush hush despite the rumors floating around thanks to the Councils.

Kakashi glared at the blonde when he learned it was the boy's fault for the prank, which had brought about his horrifying experience with Gai, and vowed to get even...somehow. Though how that was going to happen, the Jounin didn't know, and was slightly afraid to try in the event it backfired with the outcome of Naruto retaliating being even worse then what he recently did! Kurenai was left untouched by the pranking duo since she had been a Chuunin until recently, and was not on Naruto's pranking radar. Either that or Anko had talked Naruto out of it though which was true the woman didn't know. Asuma had been pranked by Naruto on a smaller scale, yet was still impressive nonetheless by having the Jounin's cigs suddenly explode after taking several puffs, and ultimately scaring the poor man nearly to death each time while the Sarutobi now checking his cigs every so often to ensure they wouldn't explode.

"So how does it feel to finally be a Shinobi and Chuunin now Naruto? I imagine at your age, its something else, and opens a whole new world for you," said Kurenai while the males with the exception of Gai near from the boy now legally a man upon becoming a Shinobi of the Leaf gave Naruto a glare for his past pranks against them.

"Good. Though I'll have to prove myself worthy of the rank. I don't intend on flaunting it just to get what I want," said Naruto while Anko just smirked while biting on her dango this place had.

The stuff wasn't bad, but it wasn't the best, and Anko liked only the best. But for now, she would endure it, and enjoy the taste of her favorite treat.

"That's _my_ job!" said Anko while Kurenai groaned and Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Many of your former classmates are going to be graduating soon. No one has told them of your transformation and rise in rank above them though _some_ have tried to find out just how you did it," said Asuma, as he was referring to the Rookie of the Year Uchiha Sasuke, and the boy was getting suspicious about Naruto suddenly not attending class.

"I know. Sasuke was pestering me about it the day before my 'graduation' and Anko's promotion then before doing it again an hour after I got it," said Naruto with a grin.

"And? What did you tell him?" said Kurenai curiously knowing how the boy didn't like to be told "no" when demanding an answer.

"I told him to fuck off," said Naruto with eyebrows being raised in shock and Kurenai was looking at Anko for the language.

"What? The kid picked things up around him. I just swear occasionally and look sexy in my attire," said Anko with a grin on her face while Naruto shook his head.

That was something else Naruto had some difficulty handling when he got back to their shared home, as he possessed a body of a hormonal teenager, living with a woman, who had no problem wearing little to no clothing, and even _less_ when they slept. It had caused certain parts of his body to "awaken" at times, which were difficult to handle since the method _of handling_ them required "personal time" alone, and it wasn't enough that he had to put up with Kyuubi telling him to just have Anko take care of it. It was like fighting a secret war on all fronts! Training to get stronger, battling hormones arising from within his body, and the source of these things being the hot sexy Shinobi he had acquired in being his slave.

His conflict with his body had ended somewhat a year ago, as Anko had discovered his frustrations when she walked into the bathroom to take a shower, only to find Naruto in it, and saw his well endowed soldier standing at attention. Naruto of course tried to hide it, but it was too big to hide, which the boy blamed Kyuubi with hid meddling, and Anko decided to 'help' him with the frustration he was having. He tried to protest her "help" at first, but Anko could not be persuaded to stop, and told him to enjoy this while thanking the boy for keeping his hormones under control.

_A lesser person would have taken advantage of me with this problem if I were their slave, but you showed you're not like them, and more of a man then anyone else I know. Let me do this for you now...Naruto-sama._

And so she used her skills to bring him pleasure. It was the first time Naruto had felt such intense pleasure, which wasn't the last time either, as Anko had a feeling about the half-demon body of Naruto's in terms of his libido being much stronger then that of average humans, and the male teenage hormones being added to the mix only made things more difficult. So she told him that despite everything, despite the rules set in place, the woman was willing to "help" with his needs using her hands, or even mouth if he wished though Naruto felt that the latter was asking too much. Still, he just had to ask when the "need" arose until he became a Shinobi, and then the gaki could have her all he wanted in just about everyway possible!

"I'm sure," said Kurenai while Naruto just smirked at the two since they were like sisters and opposites of one another in terms of personality.

Anko was a wild woman, who was spontaneous, and almost completely out of control in most cases when it came to things around her. Kurenai was calm, collected, and was in completely control of herself while having the ability to use her beauty only when needed to her advantage on a mission.

"In any case, I plan to help out with the new Genin teams should they pass the real test you all plan for them, and give a third party point of view perspective to the Hokage," said Naruto while each Jounin looked shocked.

"Does that count for my team as well?" said Gai since this was the first he had heard of it.

"Yes. Don't get the Hokage or myself wrong on this Gai-san. It is just the old man feels that a third party look at each Genin team will help him see something you're not seeing in regards to possible weaknesses that have yet to be addressed," said Naruto simply, as Gai nodded to regards to his answer, and accepted it.

"Its actually beneficial for Kurenai too since she's the greenest Jounin here. Figuratively speaking of course," said Kakashi while seeing Kurenai glare at him.

"I think it will help you the most Kakashi-san. The Hokage wants me to evaluate your bell test method for your team. If what I tell him isn't good, he'll override your decision to fail the team, and make you a Jounin sensei," said Naruto making Kakashi drop his book in shock.

"He said that?" said Kakashi fearfully.

"We had a talk about your habits and your record for failing every team you tested. I told him that just because the team didn't use teamwork right off the bat didn't make them bad students. The fact not one Academy Instructor introduced teamwork made each potential Genin clueless to the true meaning of the bell test and I basically told the Hokage it was like taking a test without studying. You expect them to somehow learn the meaning of your test using instinct, but that only goes so far, and they have to have this taught to them so it can be used instinctively. It was in fact not the Genin failing the test each time, but the Jounin they were hoping to learn under, and it just so happen the Jounin..._is you_!" said Naruto seeing Kakashi seemingly having a mental breakdown at his words before collapsing out of his chair and having a spasm.

"I think you broke him," said Asuma while snapping his fingers in front of Kakashi's one eye.

"Oops!" said Naruto before laughing at what he did.

"See that? _That _is my kickass student! I taught him just about everything I know on how to mess with people!" said Anko proudly while Kurenai shook her head and Gai wailed on about how Naruto took down his rival.

"I'll take him to the hospital and have Inoichi fix his mind..._again_! Come on Gai. You can take him there while I talk to my Father about what happened," said Asuma before taking Kakashi and handing him to Gai before they headed out while the green spandex wearing Jounin was weeping about how his "Youthful rival" was taken down by a freshly made Chuunin.

"I should retire for the night too. I need to think about which Genin I want for my Genin team and learn about them," said Kurenai, as she got up to leave, and saw Anko waving at her while Naruto gave her a mock salute.

"Take care Kure-chan. Try to have naughty dreams for a change. It can do wonders for you," said Anko while Kurenai blushed and Naruto snickered.

"Grow up Anko," said Kurenai with a glare aimed at the two.

"Never!" said Anko in a comedic defiant tone.

"I'm dealing with a child in a woman's body," said Kurenai while walking away from them.

"A sexy woman's body," said Anko with a grin while Naruto did the same.

"I second that!" said Naruto while a look of lust was in his eyes when he saw Anko while the woman stared back doing the same.

"Want to get out of here?" said Anko with Naruto nodding since some of the people were giving them both dirty looks.

"Absolutely!" said Naruto before the two took off.

(Naruto and Anko's Apartment)

Naruto waited until the door was shut and locked before pinning Anko to the wall while kissing the older woman aggressively on the lips. Anko didn't mind his aggressive actions due to his demonic nature influencing his libido and no doubt the sight of two beautiful woman around him made the hormonal gaki want her more. He nipped at her neck, her trench coat falling to the floor, as bite marks were left in places on the right side of the neck, and licking each bite while his hands grabbed her ass possessively. Anko herself moaned, cursing Kyuubi for teaching Naruto all the right moves to get her bothered, and was blissfully unaware of the boy's pheromone output increasing since the moment they arrived at the apartment building.

Naruto wanted her badly from the tent in his pants and Anko wanted him too with the way she was grinding against it.

"You're a naughty fox boy," said Anko moaned after he ripped her fishnet shirt open and attacked one of her tits with his mouth.

"Damn right! I'm tired of being nice. Besides, you are one to talk about being naughty, being without panties, and teasing me with the view while we were with the others," said Naruto while one of his hands went from Anko's ass to her pussy and made the woman gasp when he reached it.

"You figured me out," said Anko, as she felt him touching her there, and getting wet from his skilled hands.

"Wasn't hard," said Naruto while attacking Anko's breasts in combination with fingering her pussy.

"I guess not. Not like _this_ thing you've got here in your pants!" said Anko, as her hand grabbed his crotch, feeling his erection straining through the fabric of his pants, and wanting freedom.

"Bed?" said Naruto wondering if she could wait long enough to reach it.

"Too far! The couch will do for this," said Anko grinning at Naruto, as she didn't care about where she going to rut at the moment, whether it was in the bed, or on floor with the two of them sleeping their in the afterglow of it all.

Sex was sex to her.

"My thoughts exactly!" said Naruto, as he moved Anko from the wall to the couch with her sitting in it, and his own body on top of her.

Working his way down, Naruto with some effort was able to unzip Anko's skirt before throwing it off to the side, and then dived head first into the woman's pussy. Anko gasped and moaned from the half-demon's assault on her womanhood with his tongue while he held the woman's hips in place. She was grabbing the arm rest tightly with one hand and Naruto's wild blonde hair with the other while his tongue made her toes curl up before screaming at the orgasm that hit with a scream to match. Licking up Anko's juices, which Anko had released quite a bit onto his face, Naruto continued his assault once again, and the oral skills Kyuubi had taught its vessel within his mind during the last two years were paying off at the moment. The now promoted Special Jounin for a slave was at his mercy and in pleasurable agony from the tongue lashing with Anko's eyes rolling in the back of her skull from another orgasm.

"Stop! No more! Mercy!" said Anko, as she cried out from more of Naruto's mouth went to her clit, and cried out in pleasure yet again.

"Do you submit? Will you be my slave forever?" said Naruto while slowly moving the tip of his tongue up and down on her wet folds in a sensual motion that was sending shocks through the woman's body.

"Yes! Yes! I'll be your slave forever! I'll do any perverse thing you want," said Anko, as she looked down at the triumphant looking blonde, and saw him begin to undress.

"Good. Because what I want right now, is to fuck you senseless, and walk with a limp tomorrow for the next week," said Naruto standing in front of Anko in only his boxers now currently sporting an erection behind it.

"As you wish my Master," said Anko, as she shakily got to her knees in front of him, and pulled the boxers down to have his cock practically smack her in the face.

"Good. Now suck me off Anko-chan. Prove your worthy of having my cock in you time and time again _slave_!" said Naruto in an almost "evil Master" like voice.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said Anko, as she took the cock into her mouth, and using her own oral skills on him.

Naruto groaned, as his demon side relished the part of this woman submitting to him, and Kyuubi in the back of his mind feeling the pleasure being better then he hoped to feel. So many years trapped in vessels that cut him off from the world, never talking for more then a few minutes, and even then it was to say they were going to keep the Biju in check to ensure there were no problems with the world. How could they justify that? Humans cause more damage in a few Months then a Biju does in that same time frame! Not that it mattered now, as the fox felt the frustration any prisoner feels when locked away leaving him, and made his vessel's body's pheromone output increase to make the woman even hornier. If they were going to go crazy tonight, then Kyuubi wanted this woman to make it memorable, and make Naruto come back for more!

"You're good at this Anko. You've definitely got the magic tongue for this kind of thing," said Naruto with a grin on his face that match the pleasure he felt and put his hand on her head to massage the woman's scalp.

If Anko just let out a muffled response he couldn't understand, but Naruto was fairly certain it was a "thank you", and continued sucking him even harder. Naruto moaned, massaging Anko's scalp now to show how much he loved this, and kept doing it to the point where he was close to shooting his load down her throat. Sensing this, Anko was now driven to make that happen, the close proximity to her Master, and the additional output of pheromones thanks to Kyuubi made the woman feel compelled to get him off even faster. She didn't have to wait long, as Anko heard him groan, warning her of the impending action of his cum shooting out, and soon felt it within moments with his hand on her scalp tightening while holding the Special Jounin in place.

"Wow! You shot a lot of your cum down my throat. Now that I think of it, my hands have not touched you for the past...two weeks, and part of me was beginning to wonder why," said Anko after he had stopped cumming, but since there was so much, it landed on her face, and breasts while Naruto breathed heavy for a few seconds before looking down at her.

"When the Hokage told me about my 'Graduation Exam', I knew this would happen soon after we succeeded, and wanted to wait for this moment," said Naruto while smiling with lust in his eyes at Anko.

"I take it my blowjob was well worth the wait?" said Anko hopefully.

"I would think my answer was obvious," said Naruto with a grin and saw Anko licking her face clean.

Grinning at her, Naruto threw Anko front first onto the couch with the woman grabbing the back of it, her ass sticking out, and she looked ready to be mounted. Before Anko could say anything, the head of Naruto's cock was already touching the entrance of her pussy, and soon the rest of him entered until he was completely in up to the base. The blonde groaned in pleasure, feeling Anko's pussy having no problem accepting his shaft into her wanting hole with no resistance of any kind, or any hymen to indicate she was a virgin. Not that Anko wasn't, as she had admitted to him some time ago that she had that part taken care of by her own hands years ago, and told Naruto all kunoichi had to when they graduated from the Academy for the later years when certain "seduction missions" were required to be intimate with the target.

"Oh Kami! This feels...incredible!" said Anko, as she was feeling her Master's cock fill her pussy to the brim, and adjust to his size.

"We're just getting started Anko-chan," said Naruto before he pulled back and unleashed a powerful hard thrust forward to earn him a brief cry of pleasure from the woman before repeating the action.

Anko was stuck between crying out in pleasure to moaning like a street whore, as she felt the blonde pound her from behind, and being in complete control. Not that she would try to take it from him, as it was clear this boy now man loved to be in control, and if she was honest with herself...Anko liked it that way. He was setting the pace, thrusting hard, fast, and Anko soon felt one hand on her breast being given the massage treatment. While this happened, Anko's mind was overwhelmed with pleasure, her moaning increased, and any sense of consciousness was leaving. Behind her, Naruto kept on thrusting, and soon felt his need to cum fast approaching.

_**"Ah to be young again. To find a vixen worthy of mounting and fucking her without mercy. Those were the days,"**_ said Kyuubi to himself while remembering his time when Nibi was eating fish and happened to lower her guard when he was in one of his "moods" and pounced on the unsuspecting feline.

Good times!

"I'm going to cum Anko-chan. I'm almost there!" said Naruto pounding faster and Anko was now lost in pleasure while only moaning while he kept thrusting into pussy currently overflowing down her legs.

"Cum...please...Naruto-sama!" said Anko while her mind barely had enough brain power to even make the words to that sentence possible.

"Take it slave. Take it to signify that your pussy belongs to my cock and my cock alone!" said Naruto before letting out a roar and came hard into Anko's pussy with the woman's muscles in that region milking his cock for all it was worth when she same just as hard from the final thrust.

Anko herself let out a scream of her own, eyes rolling up in the back of her head, neither realizing that some of the seals on the collar of the woman's neck made they key area of her female parts hypersensitive, and thus make the pleasure Anko felt to be more potent. This part of the collar's design was made should the Master wish to lay with the slave in an intimate setting, depending on the gender regarding the two ranks not withstanding, and make the "coupling" extremely pleasurable to further keep the slave content with serving the Master for further pleasure.

"So...good. I...feel...cum," said Anko, as she couldn't hold onto the back of the couch due to the pleasure she felt, and let her upper body collapse onto the furniture's sitting cushion while trying to steady her breathing.

Any chance of possibly having a chance to catch her breath ended when Naruto suddenly lifted Anko up from behind while he was still inside her pussy, and she had instinctively reached behind herself to wrap her arms up behind his neck. Turning her head to look at him, Anko saw Naruto grinning evilly at her before kissing the surprised woman with an intense passion, and somehow managed to make his way to the bedroom where the half-demon fox sat down on it before letting one of his hands grope her breast while licking her neck's sweet spot. Anko didn't think Naruto would have this much stamina, but given his body, being that of a hormonal teenage, add in it was a half-demon's body, and the amount of stamina the blonde had from the start _should have_ somehow crossed her mind.

Of course being screwed so intensely by Naruto might have something to do with such facts slipping from her mind. Oh well! She knew now and if it meant getting pounded by her Master like this when in the mood? Anko could let it slide since it wasn't hurting her right now.

"One more to go Anko-chan. One more to make you completely mine!" said Naruto with a grin on his face and lust in his eyes at the exhausted woman before freeing his erection from Anko's pussy though it put up a fight while maneuvering to the _other _hole behind it.

"W-Wait! Wait Naruto-sama. You're too big!" said Anko desperately, but Naruto wasn't listening, as he had used the cum coating his cock to smear her asshole gently, and for a moment...there was nothing!

Did he change his mind?

"Anko," said Naruto simply while Anko still held onto him with what grip she had, which wasn't much due to them both glistening in sweat, and didn't provide much traction.

"Yes Naruto-sama?" said Anko while trying to look at him to determine his intentions.

"You have five seconds to unclench your ass. After that...I'm going in whether you do it or not," said Naruto having sensed his slave's resistance.

"But Naruto-sama I...," said Anko with the feeling of his cock touching her there.

"Five seconds Anko," said Naruto before counting down from that.

"Do you have to? I could suck you off again" said Anko quickly in the hopes of changing his mind.

"Two seconds left," said Naruto to Anko with his voice sounding a bit deeper and the lust in his voice getting stronger.

'I'm going to be sore tomorrow,' thought Anko before she felt him enter there and relaxed that part in the effort to make it less uncomfortable.

Fortunately, her body was still feeling an incredible amount of pleasure so the pain wasn't as bad as she expected, and surprisingly after a while Anko felt him moving. She could was feeling _pleasure _from him lifting her up and down while molesting her breasts with his legs spreading Anko's so his hands could focus on where they needed to go. Anko could feel his tongue on her neck again, attacking the sweet spot there, and gasped when he pinched her nipple hard. She was so lost in pleasure that Anko has failed to sense him moving to the Curse Seal her bastard sensei had left to signify he was always with her. In fact, she had become so lost in the pleasure of being fucked in the ass that Anko failed to come to the horrible realization that Naruto was focusing on the things responsible for so much of the village's negativity.

It was only when she felt his hand leave her breast and refocus its attention on the Curse Seal did some form of consciousness lost in the sea of orgasmic pleasure came back to Anko. She tried to speak to him, tell Naruto to leave the Curse Seal alone, but the blonde would not be denied his examination of it despite this being the most _inappropriate time_ for him to look, and cried out in pain when she felt his demonic chakra channeled into his fingertips _strike_ the Curse Seal. Yes. _Strike it_! Stab it! Whatever the proper term was, the half-demon fox had attacked the piece of Orochimaru that Anko herself had never found a way to purge it from her body, and now Naruto was assaulting that tainted power with his own.

'Wretched seal. I sense darkness in it that taints my woman. _My woman_! I know how to purge you from my slave. Now taint of the one that created you..._DIE_!' thought Naruto, as he struck the Curse Seal with more of his power, hearing Anko crying out in more pain, but at the same time pleasure was heard in the mix of it, and felt the taint that had been the bane of the woman's existence scream out in pain.

Before it was burned into nothingness.

Anko didn't know what she was feeling at the moment, as pain from being fucked in the ass, pleasure from the ass fucking, and finally the pain from her fucking asshole she had for a lover attacking the Curse Seal had blurred together. She was pretty sure an orgasm had rocked her body at some point, though _when_ was hard to determine now, and Anko could feel Naruto refocusing on fucking her ass again with more gusto in wanting to cum after feeling her ass tighten from the pain he had unleashed when going after the Curse Seal.

'Depending on what he did...I may or may not kill him,' thought Anko, as she felt Naruto cum inside her ass while surprisingly feeling an orgasm herself from the assault before it became too much, and the woman fell into unconsciousness.

(The Next Day)

Anko awoke in the late morning, cursing Kami for making the sun so damn bright, and finding herself on the bed with the sheets covering her naked form. She heard the sound of the shower running, meaning Naruto had awoken, and decided to clean himself up after last night. Damn they had a wild and crazy night! To think Anko had the strangest dream when asleep. She was getting fucked by Naruto, which was enjoyable to say the least, and then big balled gaki has the nerve to go after the Curse Seal. What a trippy dream! She needed to lay off the dango with the "special spices" that dreadlocked guy was selling that time at the dango shop Naruto had gotten for her that one time since they were rare.

Groaning, Anko got out of bed, not finding herself sore despite remembering enough of last time to recall taking Naruto's size into her ass, and eventually moaning out like some common whore at night in the Red Light District of Konoha. Figuring Naruto used his power to heal her, as he had taught himself in the event Kyuubi's chakra was unable to over some kind of complication, Anko made her way to the bathroom, not caring for any form of clothing since it didn't matter all things considered, and looked herself over in the mirror.

And froze. Looking at where the Curse Seal had been, the Special Jounin saw the mark that told everyone she had been Orochimaru's student at one point in time was gone, and there was mark to remind of her of it either. The skin was smooth like the rest of her body with no scar to reminder of the seal or anything that would indicate something had been there before now.

It was then Anko did the only thing she could do when the revelation of what had indeed happened last night did in fact occur and was not a crazy dream like she had first believe when waking up this morning.

Anko screamed. She screamed a girly scream that would practically ruin her reputation in being one of the toughest kunoichi in all of Konoha if by chance anyone just outside of this very _bathroom_ found out about her voice being the source of such a sound.

"Something wrong?" said Naruto having finished his shower to just moments before the vocal sound left Anko's mouth and saw the sight of the naked woman in front of him.

"Y-You took it a-away!" said Anko while turning her body more so she could see her back in the mirror.

"It was a mark telling me that you belonged to someone else. Is removing that thing a problem?" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"No! No of course not. I'm just surprised you were able to remove it. How?" said Anko with Naruto smirking at her and putting a towel on around his waist.

"One of the basic things about seals I learned from the book Ero-Sennin gave me helped explain how they work. The Curse Seal was full of basic principals of command codes written into the ink, but yours had nothing complex to make it fundamental purpose one puts into the code to work, which is probably why it never worked in the first place, and I simply broke down the code within the seal using my chakra," said Naruto simply while seeing the woman looking at it with disbelief before turning to face him and kneeling at his feet.

"Naruto-sama, I am forever grateful for this, as you freed me of the pain that bound me to a cruel man, and now I am forever free of him. If I were not your slave, I would wish to be it right now, and to serve you with my body. To make myself your bitch, to take me no matter where we are, or whenever your heart desired me," said Anko, as she looked up at him, and saw Naruto looking at her with lust in his eyes.

"I sent a message to Ibiki earlier this morning that you're taking the day off today from work for personal reasons. I sent the same type of message to the Third Hokage so there is nothing short of the village being invaded to cause us any interruptions," said Naruto before removing his towel with his erection now in front of Anko with a clear sign of what he wanted from her current position.

Without another word spoken, Anko performed her task, as the sucking sound made from giving him a blowjob echoed throughout the room, and the continuous moans of pleasure that followed from the act.

It was going to be a long day.

(Hokage Tower-3 Weeks Later)

"You do realize they weren't ready for a C-ranked mission, right?" said Naruto seeing the Third Hokage sigh and Iruka giving him a glare for questioning the elderly Kage's actions regarding mission assignment.

"I was hoping that an out in the field mission would force team 7 to be a functioning team since D-ranked missions weren't working Naruto. Sadly, Uchiha Sasuke is not wiling to work well with others unless its for more power, his kunoichi teammate Haruno Sakura is basically cannon fodder, and this boy named Sai is well...possibly mentally disturbed in regards to social interactions," said the Hokage while wondering if his mind was going bad in his old age.

"How did they even pass?" said Naruto having seen the Hokage look uneasy.

"Hatake Kakashi kind of felt pity on them and decided to put them through the last resort for showing some kind of teamwork. Though that only worked because Sasuke was tied to the post and Sakura gave her food to the boy despite Kakashi telling her not to give it to him," said the Hokage with Naruto sighing.

"So why just send me? Why not send a Jounin or a few Chuunin to Wave to back them up?" said Naruto since he saw the Hokage looking even more uneasy.

"While you are ranked Chuunin, we both know that you are high Jounin level if not low ANBU thanks to Anko's training, and your unique...changes two years ago that allowed this to happen. Sending you will help appease some...people wanting to protect the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke in order for him to activate the Sharingan," said the Hokage with the blonde nodding.

'Meaning these people want the Uchiha to have the power to control me. Bunch of power hungry fuckers,' thought Naruto while hoping these guys get cancer or something equally embarrassing that made them suffer.

"In any case, you will provide backup for team 7, and Naruto...try not to cause too much damage...all right?" said the Hokage with Naruto grinning.

"No promises. Besides, Mizuki was the one responsible for blowing up that building I was in while he tried to escape with the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, and seek to gain the means of absolute power from ancient secrets best not used by others. I just so happened to..._trick_ _him_ into having exploding tags out when he tried to steal it back after I stole it back from him. Its not my fault the guy was a gullible idiot into thinking the tags weren't primed when I flared my chakra. You think he'd know they would be triggered by such a thing," said Naruto with the Sandaime Hokage letting a smirk appear while ignoring the fact he left out the part where the Forbidden Scroll just happened to _coincidentally_ roll open to the spot where the Shadow Clone Jutsu was located.

It was also not Naruto's fault that he just _happened_ to look and learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu to further help him in his many endeavors. Anko most certainly didn't complain when he put it to good use in the bedroom and Naruto was fairly certain he had spoiled her for any other man if one ever had the means of touch his slave in such a way.

"Perhaps, but the client for this mission is a bridge builder, and apparently making a very important bridge to connect his country to the mainland. If it gets blown up...its coming out of your pay," said the Hokage with Naruto looking pissed.

"Regardless if I'm not the one responsible?" said Naruto with the Hokage nodding.

"Its either that or no ramen until the bill is paid for damages to it should there be any when its over," said the Hokage with Naruto looking even angrier.

"Oh that is some _bullshit_! So you're saying if Kakashi blows up the bridge _before _I get there, then I'm fitting the bill, and he's not?" said Naruto with the Hokage shifting in his seat.

"Whatever gets you there faster," said the Hokage knowing the boy would move quicker then anyone around to prevent that.

"Has anyone ever told you how much of an asshole you are old man?" said Naruto with Iruka sputtering and ready to fall over from a heart attack.

"Watch your mouth brat!" said Iruka while the Hokage just chuckled.

"Perhaps. Still, it works when needed," said the Hokage with Naruto smirking.

"All right. Fine! _But_, in the event the bridge doesn't get destroyed, then _I _get paid _three times_ the going rate for this mission, and since its now an _A-ranked_ mission well...," said Naruto with a grin on his face that made the Hokage nervous.

"Shit," said the Hokage knowing this little agreement between them with a whole "give and take" policy with conditions being set between them while certain criteria's were met on missions taken.

It was like betting in all but name and Naruto kept winning every single time!

"Have the money ready when I get back!" said Naruto before he was gone in an instant out the window.

"He's going to destroy the budget for the village if I keep this up," said the Hokage since the boy had won every single time.

'If that's the case...then that means there won't be a new Teachers Lounge with all of the anti-annoying brat seals we wanted so much. Our sanctuary will be lost to us for Kami knows how long! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' thought Iruka at the horror of it all and fell over with his soul slowly trying to leave his body.

Only for the Hokage to grab and put it back in. They had work to do after all and death would be too merciful for anyone right now.

(With Naruto and Anko)

"But I don't want you to go!" said Anko, as she was clinging to his leg while Naruto was moving one leg at a time to get his gear to head out, and trying to occasionally shake the woman off of him.

"Wish I wasn't going either Anko-chan, but orders are order, and I have to bail out team 7 from a death on their first C-ranked mission," said Naruto while hearing Anko whining, acting like a child losing her favorite toy, or being punished for something she did.

Though that was Anko's way by nature.

"Fine! But I want dango and lots of it when you get back," said Anko pouting when she finally let go of him.

"If you keep acting like a child, I'll _spank you_ like a child, and give you nothing upon my return. Not even the sex you like so much," said Naruto seeing Anko go pale in fear.

"Anko-chan will be good. I'll be on my best behavior Naruto-sama," said Anko like a child, as she held onto his leg again, rubbing her face against it, and giving him her "I'll be a good girl" face to appease him.

"I'll hold you to it. If you really are on your best behavior, I'll give you all the dango, and sex your body can handle," said Naruto while petting the woman on the head.

"YAY! That's why you are the best Master EVER!" said Anko before skipping along out of the room to do whatever it is...well she did when not in his line of sight.

Naruto just sighed before heading out. He had a dumbass team to save.

(A/N: YAY! I updated again. New chapter for the New Year. Hope you liked it. Again, this is strictly humor focused so don't take anything seriously, and know that Naruto will not go all hated filled on Konoha in this one. The next chapter will have more humor in it so be prepared to laugh. Until next time...PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Not Another One!

Naruto headed towards Wave Country, his body heading there on command, and his face a look of concentration of a warrior going into battle. On the outside, Naruto looked like a man on a mission, and ready to smite his enemies at a moments notice.

On the inside though...

'Boobs! Boobs! Boobs! Anko-chan's boobs are great! So nice and plump. Just want to squeeze them. Grope them. Fuck them. Man I miss those boobs. Her ass too! Why did I take this stupid mission anyway? I should just let team 7 get killed, save Kakashi in the nick of time, beat the bad guy, come back home, give my report, and then spend the rest of my day getting my freak on with Anko-chan. Nah! If I did that, then things would be bad, and I'd be royally screwed in the long run,' thought Naruto, as he didn't like that prospect one bit, and decided to move faster so the ability to screw Anko senseless would happen just as fast.

See what I mean? In any case, Naruto moved with a purpose, and intent to get to Wave Country with the intent of succeeding where Kakashi's Genin team failed to do.

_**"Don't worry kit. Soon you will get back to your bitch and when I'm done...there will be many more of them to take,"**_ said Kyuubi, but more to himself, and let out a chuckle knowing there were some prime bitches waiting to fall to his vessel's presence once they got back to Konoha.

The fox could wait until then to implement his own plans for Naruto, as they had all the time in the world, and couldn't wait to prank Konoha in his own fox like manner. As he would Konoha's Fathers to the Uncles, from the brothers to their male cousins, and their sons of different of women forever curse Naruto's name.

The women on the other hand...? Well...they wouldn't be cursing Naruto's name that's for damn sure! And who is to say Kyuubi would stop at Konoha? There were so many hot vixens in the Elemental Countries, all of them kuniochi, all of them strong in their own unique way, and the fox had every intention of seeing to it that Naruto got them all.

Not even Madara, for all of his strength, and power with the Sharingan would take on an army of female kuniochi filled with righteous anger. The man feared his own wives and was very much whipped like all men of the Uchiha Clan had been. The fox knew the males of the Uchiha Clan _may_ portray themselves as the men of the house, rulers of the clan without question from the female gender, but in reality they marry women, who are into dominating their husbands in bed, and when these women crack the whip when they demanded obedience from their husbands to jump? They jump! They bark when told to bark. They fetch when told to fetch. Roll over, play dead, and take things in the back like the bitches they really were in life.

Being inside Uzumaki Kushina and her predecessor Uzumaki Mito had allowed Kyuubi to learn quite a few things when the wives from other clans came together to talk about their husbands in terms of gossip regarding their sex lives when they weren't training in the Shinobi Arts...or training their husbands for that matter. Who was the true ruler of the bed? How long their partner lasted in bed? Was it good? Bad? His vessel's before Naruto thought the fox was out of it and unable to hear things because of their precious seals. But Kyuubi _could_ hear things and since that was he could really do when in two Uzumaki women talking to the other women in Konoha from various clans...the kitsune decided to hear just what perverse things these women talked about when together.

It was almost like having an actual _license_ for peeping in the hot spring and not getting hurt by the women for it! Granted, Kyuubi had never been "caught" listening in on them, but that was Mito's, and Kushina's fault for making sure their seals didn't create a strong enough link with him to sense if he was listening in on their naughty conversations. If they had...? Well they weren't around to find out so...Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Score one for all male perverts everywhere trying to enjoy doing something perverted without getting hurt by women!

(Wave Country)

"Hello Kakashi!" said Naruto suddenly on the windowsill of Tazuna's home and scaring the crap out of Kakashi with the man falling out of his bed while still currently recovering in his room after the fight with Zabuza.

"Naruto! Don't do that!" said Kakashi while glaring at the half-demon fox.

"But its so _fuuuuun_! Just like when Gai was naked and _hugging_ you," said Naruto before the Jounin's hand was on his mouth.

"Do not speak of _that_ here!" said Kakashi in a whispered voice while looking around the room wildly like there were spies listening in and Naruto just grinned.

"Then play nice while I'm here and it will be our little secret that won't reach the client's ears. All kidding aside though, give me an update on everything, and don't skip out on the details," said Naruto seeing the Jounin sigh in defeat.

So Kakashi told him everything. From the Demon Brothers, to Sasuke wanting to keep going on the mission, if only to show off, Sakura being his obedient fan girl agreeing, and Sai being...well Sai. Seriously, what was wrong with that kid? It was penis this and penis that. It didn't help that Sai kept talking about Sasuke's penis and thus making things even more...disturbing. Anyway, the Jounin went on about the team _finally _showing teamwork, and how Zabuza had help with someone disguised like a Mist Hunter Nin so chances are they would be back for Round 2 in little less then a week.

"And that's about it," said Kakashi while Naruto just sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"So you basically let your ego get the better of you and threw out common sense," said Naruto knowing a Jounin with a freshly minted Genin team had no business taking on a Missing Nin of Zabuza's caliber with the Jounin level enemy having _help _to get away was not really making Kakashi's case any better.

"Maybe," said Kakashi looking away slightly so he wouldn't look Naruto in the eye.

"Where are they now?" said Naruto with a sigh seeing Kakashi think for a moment.

"Sasuke is doing the tree walking exercise. Sakura is watching Tazuna since she can do it easily though her reserves suck," said Kakashi simply.

"Probably because she has barely any chakra at all outside of being alive. What about the weird penis loving kid named Sai?" said Naruto with Kakashi shuddering.

"Oh yeah! I had Sai do some scouting around the area to setup traps. I hope nothing has happened to him," said Kakashi offhandedly knowing the boy had social problems when it came to interacting with people.

Oh who was he kidding! The boy would insult the Fire Daimyo just by waving to him.

(With Sai)

"Let this be a lesson to you. I maybe a girl, but calling me 'slutty bitch' is wrong, and will only result in women causing pain to your lower regions," said Haku, as she flattened her dress, looked around to see no one had seen, or heard anything before walking away from the downed Konoha Shinobi named Sai.

The said Konoha Shinobi was on the ground bleeding, bones broken, had senbon needles covering his body, and _many_ lumps on his head. If he had an ice pack on hand, it would be on his _groin_ because the girl kicked him their _several times_, and all _chakra enhanced_ too! Personally, Sai didn't know how he went wrong, as he talked to the girl, and calling her one name made Haku go on a rampage.

'Personal note: Women do not like being called 'slutty bitch' and males must avoid saying it to them at all costs. Must also wear special groin protection cup to help prevent further abuse to lower regions,' thought Sai, as he struggled to get back to Tazuna's home, and report his findings to Kakashi.

And possibly ask for advice about women.

(Sometime Later)

"WHAT?" screeched Sakura while making many cringed at the sound of her voice.

"You heard me Pinkie! Until Kakashi here gets back on his feet, I'm in charged of this mission now, and you are going to take orders from me," said Naruto with Sakura and Sasuke not liking this one bit.

Sai just remained silent.

"And if we refuse?" said Sasuke since he didn't want to listen to someone his age with a higher rank then himself.

"You'll be charged with insubordination, I have you tied up through the remainder of the mission, and report your actions to the Hokage. The punishment for this, given your low rank in the village would be forfeit of your Shinobi license, and prison time for at least 5 years," said Naruto like he was talking about the weather.

"I am not low in rank! I am an Uchiha. My clan status makes me higher then yours and I should lead the mission," said Sasuke with arrogance in his voice.

"Really? A freshly minted Genin, who _barely _passed the real Graduation Test, thinks he can lead a mission against a veteran Jounin ranked Missing Nin formerly from Mist, _and_ let's not forget the man's loyal subordinate with skills you know _nothing _about. Tell me how you intend to defeat this foe Sasuke?" said Naruto seeing Sasuke glaring at him.

"Simple. I fight and win. Its what an Uchiha does!" said Sasuke while Naruto scoffed.

"Oh! Is that it? Just..._fight_? And will anyone be helping you? Say...Sakura? Sai? Kakashi perhaps?" said Naruto seeing Sasuke scoff at him.

"An Uchiha is superior to everyone and numbers will only slow me down. So yes, I'd just fight them both alone," said Sasuke with Naruto giving him a "are you serious?" look before glancing at Kakashi sitting down at the kitchen table with them while waiting for dinner.

"Prideful fool. The only reason this team had a remote chance of success was Kakashi fighting him and your sensei is stronger then you. Not to mention that this other person with Zabuza is nothing to sneeze at either. So even _IF _you beat Zabuza by yourself, you would lose to his subordinate from fighting the Jounin level Missing Nin for too long, and ultimately be killed," said Naruto with Sasuke standing up and looking Naruto right in the face with glaring eyes.

"Who do you think you are? I am Uchiha! An Elite among Shinobi! You're nothing! Just a mere commoner, who was found by the village's whore among its Shinobi, and taken pity on because she was bored while looking for a new toy to break in until fully grown," said Sasuke with Kakashi frowning since he knew that wasn't the case and felt the air become thick with killer intent from Naruto.

Everyone in the room, from Tazuna to Tsunami, Sai to Inari trembled at the sensation of Naruto's killer intent, and grabbed the Uchiha by the boy's scrawny neck before _lifting _him off the ground. Naruto focused all of his killer intent on Sasuke, as he made the boy see his death by the half-demon Shinobi's hands being performed in many different, and violent ways that would make the victim of this scream if his throat wasn't slowly being crushed.

"Be careful boy. My mercy has limits. Your last name and clan status do nothing to help you here in Wave Country. Both in title and in power I outrank you. My every command is to be obeyed until Kakashi is ready to fight again. You cross me or your sensei when given an order...and you will _pay_!" said Naruto with the Uchiha looking like a frightened child and nodded like one being scolded by a particularly harsh parent before throwing the boy on the ground.

"You'll pay for this when we get back," said Sasuke when he could breathe again and still his voice was hoarse.

"Hardly. You were all informed by me that i was here to back you up, this message from the Hokage, given to Kakashi proves this, and the Jounin recognizes it is in fact an order from the Sandaime himself. I am an official Chuunin of the Leaf. You are a Genin. You tried to question the command structure given upon my arrival. If you do bring this up, I assure you, I will not be punished in anyway, and the Hokage will be the one make sure of that," said Naruto with Sasuke sneering.

"The Councils will...!" said Sasuke, but was cut off by the room being flooded with killer intent again, and making the boy shut up.

"The Councils have no say in Shinobi affairs, much less the missions the Hokage sends out, and do not think the he will side with a spoiled child like yourself," said Naruto, as he left the house to clear his mind before his bloodlust got the better of him, and there was...trouble.

"He's right Sasuke. Do not let your pride and personal desires get the better of you," said Kakashi with Sasuke glaring at him for a second and then went to his room claiming he wasn't hungry.

(Incomplete Bridge)

Naruto had made a whole army of Shadow Clones, hidden in plain sight via henging into many different things to watch over Tsunami, and her kid while he along with team 7 went to the incomplete bridge with Tazuna. When the group go there, the workers were pretty badly hurt, and a thick mist was covering the area that was by no means natural in its creation. Sure enough though, Zabuza along with his mysterious masked associate were there, and ready for battle against them.

_**"Kit. The masked one is female,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he smelled the woman, and grinned evilly within his vessel.

'Let me guess...you want me to nab her,' thought Naruto with Kyuubi grinning more.

_**"Why not? Don't get me wrong, Anko is a wonderful vixen, and I for one am glad she is your slave. **__**But**__** with your still growing body, plus stamina that's increased by all the training we've been doing...she'll be worn out, and we don't want that,"**_ said Kyuubi knowing Naruto would see his point.

'And just _how_ exactly am I going to get this particular girl to me?' thought Naruto with Kyuubi grinning even more.

_**"How else does an Alpha claim the bitch he wants? You **__**fight**____**her**__**!"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Naruto looking at him like he was nuts.

'I don't consider her a bitch. Nor do I think Anko is one either,' thought Naruto while the fox inside of him just sighed.

_**"Not in the way you're thinking right now. Its an animal thing kit. You'll understand in the future,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto shaking his head in disagreement.

At this specific moment in time, Kakashi was fighting Zabuza, Sakura was protecting Tazuna, and Sasuke along with Sai were fighting the fake masked Hunter Nin. Seeing Kakashi could handle things with Zabuza, Naruto decided to go after the girl, and take care of things now while the mist was at its thickest. Entering the dome of mirrors Haku made, Naruto saw Sai was trying to use his ink, and brush to draw dangerous animals to fight while Sasuke was trying to figure out how to attack with both boys being turned into pin cushions.

"Mind if I cut in?" said Naruto while knocking Sasuke out and kicked Sai out of the ice mirrors so neither would witness his involvement.

"You are a Konoha Shinobi. Why would you hurt them?" said Haku while focusing on the new threat she had not expected upon seeing him when team 7 arrived with the client.

"First, they are jerks, and needed a good ass kicking. Second, you would have hurt them anyway without breaking too much of a sweat, and then redirected your efforts on the client," said Naruto while kicking Sasuke out of the ice mirrors and heard him skid into the bridge's wall.

"And you think your skills will be enough for me? That's arrogant of you," said Haku, as she readied herself for a fight, and Naruto just smirked at her.

"Its not arrogance if I have the necessary skills to take you down. Besides, I'd rather not have to pay the repair bill for this bridge, and hurt that pretty masked face of yours Haku-chan," said Naruto while making a "come get some" hand motion.

"I'm a boy," said Haku simply.

"Your feminine smell and the massive beating Sai took upon his return from scouting the area a few days ago says otherwise," said Naruto while Haku stiffened noticeably.

"I see. Then I will have to give you the same beating I gave him," said Haku simply while her senbon needles were in her hand to use.

"Come to daddy," said Naruto grinning mischievously at her while Kyuubi increased the output of the boy's pheromones that would be concentrate entirely on Haku since she had used her ice mirrors to basically cage anyone within it to prevent them from escaping.

Haku for her part was a bit unnerved by that response, as she could feel something was off the moment Naruto entered her Demonic Ice Mirrors, and if there was one thing Haku didn't like being...it was unnerved. She felt _something_ was in the air surrounding Naruto, but didn't know what it was, and decided to be cautious of her opponent. She found that with every second that went by, her body was feeling strange, warm even, and a strange unknown desire began to swell within her body.

'He's causing something to happen. Is it a bloodline of some kind? Why do I feel...warm when near him?' thought Haku, as she tried to fight off this strange "warmth", and focus on hurting the boy responsible for the sensation.

Haku tried to hit Naruto with senbon needles, but he easily knocked them away, and that grin wasn't making things easier. If anything, it was making the girl angrier, as she felt the warmth spread to her lower regions, a perverse voice of herself speaking in the back of her mind whispering things, and how Naruto should be captured rather then killed for a means of having his body be a subject of "study".

And by "study", the perverse version of Haku had meant being naked, and ravaged in sexual positions the girl didn't even believe was possible. The very idea of even doing such things to her enemy made Haku blush underneath her mask and was causing the girl to throw less accurately then she had with the two previous Konoha Shinobi unconscious outside of her ice mirrors.

'"What's wrong Haku-chan? Your aim is slipping," said Naruto with a growing smirk on his face and Kyuubi increased the boy's pheromone output to the point where the various women in Konoha would mob him for sex.

Fortunately or unfortunately for Naruto depending one's point of view...they were not in Konoha. As for Haku, she was feeling flustered, angry, hot, and bothered by him with the only option left in her mind being to strike Naruto down in a more face to face manner. As she left her mirror, Haku felt an error in judgment had been made in leaving the safety of the ice mirrors, and soon found that to be correct when Naruto moved faster then she anticipated before grabbing both her hands. Haku tried to struggle, kicking Naruto in the stomach with her knee once, but the boy just shook it off, and head butted the mask she wore so the force of the attack would cause the item to shatter. Slightly dizzy from the sudden move, Haku was unprepared for the sudden kiss on her lips, and find one of the hands of her foe grabbing her ass. She tried to fight him, fight his sexual advances, but the warmth her body felt only increased, her mind becoming hazy with lust, unable to comprehend what was happening, and Haku found herself _moaning_ with lust at his touch.

"Let go of me!" said Haku, as she tried to resist his touch, but her voice didn't have the strength in it to sound like she was against this, and tried to use her now free left hand to push him away.

But it seemed her strength had been drained too.

"You are mine Haku-chan. My prisoner. My slave. _Submit_!" said Naruto while going for a sweet spot on her neck he sensed was there and could feel the girl shuddering in his hold.

"No! I am Zabuza-sama's tool. No other will command me!" said Haku more defiantly this time, but Naruto's very aura overpowered her own, and the look in his eyes made any form of resisting him appear to be pointless.

"Tools change hands Haku-chan. You are going from his service to mine," said Naruto, as he kissed her again, pushing her closer to him, and loving how she moaned in lust from his actions.

"I...I can't I...won't...I...I...," said Haku, but her mind was so clouded by his pheromones, his demonic aura was so overwhelming, and overpowering that she couldn't resist him anymore.

Haku moaned further, slumping into his form, and her mind already accepting the idea of Naruto being her new Master. The rational part of her mind finding a new found purpose with him in his hidden village, as she would be safe, loved even, and Naruto would see to it anyone that hurt her would know his wrathful hand.

_**"That's it girl. Accept Naruto as your Master. You won't regret it,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he knew the girl was going to make things interesting, and make his vessel very happy.

And by extension Kyuubi himself.

"That's my sexy girl," said Naruto, as he heard the ice mirrors shatter from Haku's lack of concentration on her part, and covered the girl's ears so she wouldn't hear the sounds of Zabuza's end by Kakashi's hand.

By that point, the mist cleared revealing Gato, and his little army of thugs all paid to do his dirty work. Naruto was quite upset with the man for intending to break the deal with Zabuza since agreements between clients, and Shinobi regardless of their rank were by all purposes considered sacred. The Shinobi does his job and the client is expected to pay. Its the unwritten rule of the Shinobi world. Very few clients and even Shinobi back out of the rule on the grounds of it setting a bad reputation for themselves in being extremely untrustworthy. But was _really _pissed Naruto off was the man mentioning how he had plans for Haku and _nobody _was going to touch his new girl with his filthy hands.

"Kill them!" said Gato pointing at the Konoha Shinobi.

"I have a better idea you limp dick. How about you and the rest of these mercenary pricks fuck off! 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'" said Naruto before making an army of Shadow Clones and with a snap of his fingers...they all charged.

"Get him!" said Gato while pointing frantically at the army of Naruto's Shadow Clones heading toward them with the mercenaries obeying.

The fight itself (if you could even call it that) was short, violent, and all around bloody with the Shadow Clones of Naruto ripping the mercenaries to shreds. Oh sure, a few got in lucky shots with their weapons, but a Shadow Clone goes "poof" with no harm to the user of the Jutsu that made them, and was real no skin off Naruto's back since they were replaceable. Unfortunately for Gato, his mercenaries were replaceable, and some of the man's "employees" decided to abandon the deal with the businessman due to his brutality the half-demon Shinobi was inflicting on them all. No amount of money could cover that and they certainly could spend any of it if they were dead.

"Any last words you lowly worm?" said Naruto or rather a Shadow Clone of the Shinobi currently holding Gato by the man's pudgy throat with an army of them ready to step in should the short businessman tried to make him go "poof" with a hit via the cane in his hand.

"Mercy!" said Gato while the Naruto in front of him just grinned.

"I'm sorry. We're all out of mercy. What we do have is KICKING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU WITH A NICE SIDE OF KICKING YOUR UGLY FUCKING FACE IN!" said Naruto before he and the rest of the Shadow Clones did exactly that with Kakashi looking on with fear in his eyes at the brutality of the Chuunin's wrath.

'If I had to choose between pranking Naruto and angry Naruto...I choose pranking Naruto any day of the week,' thought Kakashi while making a mental note to _never _get on the boy's bad side.

"I so needed that," said a blood covered Shadow Clone of Naruto with his "brothers" all nodding in agreement.

"Um...Naruto, what are you doing with Zabuza's subordinate in your arms?" said Kakashi while focusing on the real Naruto holding Haku possessively in his arms.

"She's my prisoner. I captured her while you were fighting Zabuza. She's mine now," said Naruto seeing Kakashi nodding since that was the case given the rules of the Shinobi world.

You get captured while fighting on a mission, you were a prisoner of war, and were at the mercy of the one responsible for the capture. In this case, Haku was Naruto's prisoner, and he could do just about anything he wanted to her to get information. Zabuza had been known to take on missions that went against Konoha's own interest, but they were rarely known since the man kept himself under the radar so much to avoid Mist's Hunter Nins, and thus the girl could provide the Hokage a means of informing him who the Demon of the Bloody Mist worked for on certain assignments.

"Okay. Just...behave until we get back," said Kakashi while Naruto just grinned at him.

"Naruto-sama," said Haku with a sense of yearning, want, and desire in her voice.

"No promises," said Naruto with his grin increasing and loved how Haku had submitted to him.

Now he just needed to figure out how to break this little development to Anko. But how? Sexy? Some dango? Both? Yep! Definitely both!

(Konoha-Sometime Later)

"I see. So Haku is your slave. Of her own freewill?" said the Sandaime having been told by Naruto of Haku surrendering to him.

"Yes. She's already made a list of clients Zabuza worked with in the past from when he was training her up until recently. Just cross-reference them with missions that happened in those areas around that time and see where that leads you," said Naruto with the Third sighing and handed the boy _another _collar.

"Same way as before Naruto," said the Sandaime in terms of activating the collar so it would recognize Naruto as the Master.

Naruto nodded, putting the collar on Haku's neck, which the girl didn't fight it, and felt the seals on the collar activate with a tingling sensation running through her body. The whole trip back, which was ahead of team 7 due to Sasuke eyeing Haku with lust, the half-demon Konoha Shinobi Haku now called her Master explained the position she was now in after being captured by his hands. Haku had mourned the loss of Zabuza, as he had taught her well, and had been the closest thing to a parent since he took her off the streets to be his tool. While Tazuna went to work on the bridge again without fear of being killed, Naruto helped Haku bury Zabuza, and give him a proper burial worthy of the man.

It wasn't personal in terms of killing the man's. It was just business that turned bad when Gato decided not to pay the Missing Nin.

"There is also the means of my payment? The bridge didn't get damaged while there so pay up!" said Naruto seeing the Sandaime slump his head in defeat, grumbled something to himself, and _reluctantly _handed the Uzumaki his money with a second of resistance in letting the money go.

"Here it is Naruto," said the Sandaime though he knew this was going to force him to up the price of Icha Icha Paradise to counter this..._extortion _from the Uzumaki.

"Pleasure doing business with you old man. Come on Haku!" said Naruto while the old Hokage muttered "lucky bastard" before going back to

"Do you think Anko-sama will mind having me in your home?" said Haku, as she walked with Naruto to his apartment, and didn't want to step on the other woman's toes.

"No. No. Of course not! Uh...you have the Dango Special Deluxe box right?" said Naruto seeing the girl giggle and show him the box.

"Untouched and with fresh dango inside," said Haku while Naruto explained to her the woman's addiction to the stuff.

"Hold onto that until I say otherwise. That's your main defense against her," said Naruto seeing Haku looking at him curiously.

"What about you?" said Haku since he was basically leaving himself vulnerable to the Special Jounin.

"I can handle it," said Naruto simply.

(Inside the Apartment)

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU LECHERIOUS PIG! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL CASTRATE YOU!" yelled Anko in a rage, as the sounds of things being violently thrown, smashed, and sharp objects hitting wood could be heard in the building.

_Inside_ the apartment, Naruto had dodged lamps, couches, chairs, the kitchen sink, _a lot_ of kunai, shuriken, a giant snake summons that took him a few minutes to destroy, and was finally able to pin Anko to possibly the _only _undamaged wall left in it. While this was happening, Haku held onto the box of dango for dear life, and wondered just how her new Master could handle such a violent woman for a slave.

"That's enough Anko-chan. Besides, what happened in Wave Country just..._happened_! None of the Intel on Zabuza mentioned a subordinate or that the subordinate was female," said Naruto with Anko struggling to get free from his grip, but he was too strong, and she had to settle for glaring at the "new girl" in their life.

"So I'm going to be replaced? Is that it? I'm only good for a few fucks, some laughs, and Shinobi training before throwing me aside from some young girl that will be your slut for a few years?" said Anko angrily, but was silence by a growl from Naruto, and saw he was not please by her words.

"You think I would stoop so low? To do all that we've done until now and then throw it all way? You think I would _**betray you?**_ _**Do you?**_" said Naruto with his own voice now getting deeper with his anger getting stronger at Anko's hurtful accusations.

"No. No I don't. I just...I don't want to be replaced again," said Anko sadly while tears left her face and felt the boy's grip lessen before she was freed from his hands.

"That's not my style Anko-chan. You know that," said Naruto before he was tackled to the ground by Anko, who hugged him to her chest, and cried while she held onto him like a lifeline.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me. _Please_ forgive me Naruto-sama. I'm not worthy of your love or mercy," said Anko, as she normally wasn't so emotional, but considering how she just got her life back on track with the Curse Seal gone, and had only been truly happy ever since that happened it wasn't a surprise she'd break down like this.

"I forgive you Anko-chan. To prove there are no hard feelings between the three of us, I have something for you, and you alone. Haku!" said Naruto motioning the girl to hand over the box and when opening it Anko let out a fan girl squeal of joy before glomping the Chuunin once more.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Anko, as she began kissing him all over his face, and her hands molesting his body.

"Don't mention it," said Haku, as she felt her eyebrow twitch at the sight of Anko going at it with their shared Master, and felt a sense of jealousy.

"I take it you want the dango later?" said Naruto though he already knew the question.

"Sex now. Dango later," said Anko, as she was already removing her trench coat, and tore open the fishnet shirt while straddling his waist.

"Hell yeah!" said Naruto, as he rolled to the side, and was now the one on top.

"Am I ever going to be in control?" said Anko while pouting lustfully at him.

"Not likely Anko-chan. Though I doubt you mind being dominated by me and getting your brains screwed out," said Naruto, as he unzipped his pants, and freed his erection to Anko's joy.

And Haku's from the blush on her face along with the nosebleed she was experiencing.

"You know me oh so well Naruto-sama," said Anko, as she felt him hike up her skirt, and was inside her pussy seconds later.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Haku, but was stopped by Naruto's Shadow Clone he had suddenly made, and took the dango box away from her.

"I don't think so Haku-chan. You are a new member of this family and it would be rude of me if Anko-chan didn't get a chance to get a _taste _of you," said Naruto, as he saw his Shadow Clone guide a blushing Haku towards him, and removing her clothing despite efforts to prevent their removal.

"But Naruto-sama!" said Haku while seeing him already busy with Anko, who had her legs wrapped around his hips, and arms around his wild blonde hair.

"No 'buts' Haku-chan. Now remove your thong and sit on Anko-chan's face," said Naruto while he went after the Special Jounin's breasts and loved how the woman was moaning out his name.

Obeying her new Master, Haku removed her thong, blushing the whole time while the Shadow Clone groped her breasts before he decided to go "poof", and the ice user was instantly reward with pleasure the moment Anko's mouth assaulted her womanhood. She quickly gripped the back of purple haired woman's head, forcing it instinctively deeper, and Haku cried out in pleasure at the feeling of this woman's mouth bringing out such pleasure. At the same time, Naruto was enjoying the pleasure of fucking Anko, and the sight of his slave eating out the newest one.

"I'm cumming!" said Haku, as she cried out in pleasure, and let her juices flowing into Anko's mouth.

"Me too! What about you Anko-chan? Are you going to cum? If you are...just _scream_!" said Naruto, as he increased his thrusts, and sure enough the woman he was on top of screamed out her own release into Haku's pussy.

'Oh shit!' thought Anko, as she came hard, and Haku cried out from another minor yet still powerful orgasm, and Naruto soon shooting his load into the Special Jounin's pussy.

"Damn I missed doing this. Good thing you and Haku-chan are here now to help with my urges," said Naruto while feeling himself still hard and the sight of Haku's ass only made his lust increase.

_**"Go get her kit. Its time you claim her as yours!"**_ said Kyuubi with a grin on his face and knew Naruto would mount Haku.

And mount her he did. Haku barely had time to comprehend the sudden invasion, as Naruto entered her pussy from behind, and felt each powerful thrust that followed. She could only moan and cry out from the pleasure while Anko just stared at the view of Naruto thrusting his cock into Haku. The ice user rolled her eyes in the back of her head, crying out when Naruto grabbed her breasts, and molesting them in his grip to further heighten the girl's pleasure. Below them, Anko used her mouth to gently grab a hold of, and suck on Naruto's balls while keeping up with the speed of his thrust so she didn't hurt him.

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama!" said Haku, as it was the only thing she could say after one orgasm, one minor follow up orgasm, and now her Master plowing her from behind with every intention of cumming inside her pussy.

(Sometime Later)

Naruto didn't know how long they were going at it. He came in both of them, in all of their holes, and in high volume from being backed up for so long. His lust for both these women had made him lose all sense of time. Haku was on the floor, clearly out of it, the drool from her mouth pooling on the floor, and was blissfully unaware of things. Anko was pinned to the wall, her skirt somehow still around her waist, arms gripped by Naruto behind her back, and the half-demon Jinchuriki was thrusting without mercy into the Special Jounin's ass with the man occasionally slapping the mound of flesh that jiggled with each strike.

"Cumming! I'm cumming! Fill my ass with your load again Naruto-sama!" said Anko, as she could feel her orgasm approaching, and his too with the increase in thrusts.

"Damn right I will Anko-chan. You and _**Haku-chan are mine! You will always be mine! Mine! Mine! MINE!"**_ said Naruto, as he could feel his demonic power rising with each thrust, and saying "mine!" repeatedly at the same time.

Anko for her part was so lost in the haze of the orgasm that she couldn't even respond and just screamed out in pleasure while Naruto came hard into her ass. Only through Naruto and the wall her body was leaning on did Anko even have the ability to stay upright like she was right now. She was so exhausted that Anko didn't even know how Naruto got her over to the couch where she went into a snuggling position after she freed his cock from her ass and saw Haku was on the opposite side of the Uzumaki with the help of a Shadow Clone.

"Is it always like this every time with Naruto-sama?" said Haku, as she had finally gotten some of her ability to actually speak again, and found Naruto to be asleep with Anko not that far behind.

"Pleasurable and tiring? Yeah. For me anyway. Though with you added to the mix...I can say without a doubt things are going to get...more interesting," said Anko, as she yawned a bit, and fell asleep on Naruto's shoulder.

'I could get use to this,' thought Haku, as she fell asleep, and didn't have a worry in the world.

_**"So many vixens to enslave. So little time," **_said Kyuubi to himself while letting out a chuckle knowing this was only the beginning.

'Did you enjoy yourself?' thought Naruto with the fox grinning being the answer.

_**"Yeah. By the way, how are you going to keep the Uchiha from telling the Hokage about knocking him and the other boy out on the bridge?"**_ said Kyuubi curiously at his vessel.

'Oh that? Easy! Before I left the group with Haku to get back to Konoha I just sprayed some duck pheromones on Sasuke's duck butt looking hair. I uh..._acquired_ some of the stuff from the Inuzuka Clan home awhile back during one of my 'missions' since they go duck hunting on occasion, and have plenty of it in storage," thought Naruto with Kyuubi's eyes widening in shock.

_**"Does that mean what I **__**think**__** it means?"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto grinning evilly this time.

'Yep! Sasuke is about to lose his face's virginity to an army of horny male ducks wanting to get it on with his duck butted shaped hair,' thought Naruto with fox laughing knowing the chaos that would bring to the team.

_**"Shame we won't get any pictures of it. Granted, I'd choose screwing these two vixens over seeing the Uchiha brat get screwed by ducks any day of the week, and be happy knowing that was happening to him,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto grinning even further.

'Did I happen to mention I have Shadow Clones watching and taking pictures to record this particular event in the Uchiha's history?" thought Naruto with the fox bowing his head in honor of the boy's genius.

_**"You truly do possess the nature of a fox. If only you were my son. I would have been proud to call you my progeny,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Naruto nod in accepting such a high compliment from the Biju.

'And just think Kyuubi...we're just getting started,' thought Naruto laughing evilly with Kyuubi and a whole bunch of people were suddenly shivering in fear.

'Someone is planning something evil against me,' thought many people in and out of Konoha.

They couldn't be more right.

(A/N: YAY! I updated! I know Haku bending to Naruto so soon seems unrealistic, but remember this is humor based, and I've seen a lot of unrealistic stuff in all of them. So enjoy the humor, the lemons, and the fun I'm trying to write out of this. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy Sai getting beaten up by Haku for his stupid choice of words. That's funny! Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Fox and the Hound

Naruto found it strange being at Konoha's Shinobi Academy, appearing in a dramatic fashion behind Morino Ibiki, and grinning evilly at the potential Chuunin candidates from all over the Elemental Countries. Genin teams for Iwa, Kumo, Mist, Ame, Stillwater, and of course the Leaf were here to become Chuunin for their respected villages. As a proctor of this exam, it was Naruto's job to ensure only the _best_ got through this part while Anko took got them in her sadistic clutches, and thinned the ranks literally in half if not more. Some of these guys had the stuff to survive, but the other teams he was seeing...well let's just say it was an act of mercy in removing them now before they were placed in Anko's cruel-uh..._ever so gentle_ care.

'So who goes home with their tail between their legs and who stays to piss themselves the moment Anko takes over?' thought Naruto while scanning the room, seeing Genin from the Leaf were around his age, and wondered if the senseis had an ego trip to put them all together.

It must be an ego trip.

"Listen up you Maggots! My name is Morino Ibiki and Head Proctor for this part of the Chuunin Exams. Until stated otherwise, your chances of advancing to Chuunin rank will be in the hands of myself, and these proctors assisting me in this part of the exams. In this room, my word is law, and those that break my laws get _broken_! Am I understood?" said Ibiki seeing the Genin in the room shake their heads yes rapidly.

'They look so afraid. Reminds me of the time I got Kiba in trouble with his Mother after putting a 'Cats Rule!' poster in his room and was trying to talk his way out of it,' thought Naruto having heard the sounds of the Inuzuka Matriarch beating the stuffing out her son for hanging a poster of a dog's mortal enemy in the house.

While Naruto sat down in his chair on one side of the room, the Genin took their assigned seats, and noticed some of the girls were discreetly looking his way since he was wearing his Chuunin vest openly to expose his lean muscled torso. With a wicked smirk, he gave them a wink, and saw they were blushing a nice shade of red at being caught staring at his body. They also silently cursed their own inability to focus since they were instantly marked by the other proctors seeing this reaction. During the written exam, Genin teams were picked off from Iwa, Kumo, and Stillwater's Saints village Shinobi with one guy named Pierce having to be taken out forcefully for refusing to go while the other Saints team just watched with amusement at being dragged out of the room.

Apparently no one really cares about Pierce in Saints village in Stillwater Country either.

'This is troublesome. I'd fall asleep if it weren't for the fact Naruto's here. The last time I did that with him in the same room, my face was glued to the table, and a drawing of a penis was on my face,' thought Shikamaru, who had no idea there was a drawing on his face until he came home, and his Mother scolded him for having such an indecent thing drawn on his head.

'Must not look at Naruto-kun. Must not look at Naruto-kun. Must not look at Naruto-kun,' thought Hinata, as she had been trying to focus on her test, and _NOT_ on the wild blonde haired proctor monitoring her row with a predatory gaze.

She had heard about Naruto's actions during her time at the Academy all the way to being a Genin under one Yuhi Kurenai. Kiba had been very blunt and direct in questioning her on whether Naruto had become a Chuunin after being the student of Mitarashi Anko. The Jounin sensei of team 8 did confirm it and told them that Naruto was assigned to doing a series of "Village Security Projects" to enhance Konoha's defenses that were revealed to be severely lacking. Hinata knew this was true for her clan, as Naruto had successfully done that with a prank involving the dying of all Hyuuga robes pink, and seals that made the color shift to other feminine colors when trying to scrub pink out. Her Father had come back to the Hyuuga Clan Compound, many of its residents expecting him to return with a pound of Naruto's flesh in hand, but Hiashi had told them the Hokage could not punish the boy since there was no _proof_ he had done the deed, and therefore the boy was off the hook.

Coincidentally though, the detection seals on the walls surrounding the garden area of the clan home were reinforced, and the various _holes_ left by underground animals had been fixed. There were Shinobi out there, who could get through such tight holes, and sneak into their home if they weren't handled immediately.

Ever since then, Hinata had been curious about Naruto's activities, and learned of his exploits despite no one being able to prove he had despite his already notorious prank record _before _being Anko's student. So she watched him train under Anko from time to time, seeing him endure the almost _abusive_ regiment the woman had been putting the blonde under, and saw he was coming back for more. She saw a fire in his eyes that inspired her to get stronger, train harder, and prove to her own family that Hyuuga Hinata was a strong person.

Though Hinata's one big weakness at this point was the boy barely four to five feet from her and the pervy thoughts running through her head while silently scolding herself for even having them. They weren't of a proper Hyuuga!

As for the other girls in the room, the one from Suna by the name of Sabaku no Temari was doing a much better job of writing her answers down on the exam paper, and not looking at the half-demon fox that brought warm fuzziness to various..._places_! If her idiot brother Kankuro ever found out, he'd never let the blonde Suna girl live it down, and she would have to seriously consider killing him with Gaara disposing of the body. She didn't even know _why _these strange and warm feelings were happening to her when looking at this proctor. It was infuriating! She was a Suna kunoichi. A Sabaku and daughter of the current Kazekage! No proctor from the Leaf was going to cause these unnatural feelings to rise up in her!

'Focus Temari! Once you get done this part of the exam, you can move on, and not deal with that hunky piece of Konoha Shinobi. Wait! What did I just say to myself? Hunky piece of Konoha Shinobi? Kami damn it! Don't look at him! Don't look at him! Damn it I looked at him!' thought Temari, as she mentally scolded herself, and saw Naruto smirk at her to let the girl know he had seen it.

Tenten was also feeling the heat, which being the tomboy weapon loving girl _she was _did not fit well with her, and wanted to glare at the Uzumaki watching over things from his side of the wall. It was infuriating to see someone younger then her, a Chuunin in rank, and basically having the power to ruin the chance to advance in his hands. All the while, he's looking at her, smirking with that superior "I'm here and you are there" look in his eyes, and those muscles...NO! She needed to focus. Focus on the test, passing the test, advancing to the next part of the Chuunin Exams, and not staring at the male body that told her this guy trained hard. Maybe even harder then Lee and Gai! She had heard the rumors about him and even saw the outcome of the naked Gai hugging Kakashi horror he had unleashed.

Part of Tenten wanted to hunt Naruto down for scarring her, Neji, even Lee, and the rest of Konoha for doing such a horrible prank. The idea for hunting Uzumaki down for the horror film made real atrocity was stopped when the realization that any attempt on the boy would no doubt result in realization by his hands and her Father had stressed a long time ago to not get in the boy's pranking crosshairs. Hopefully she would get AWAY from the blonde gaki and put these all too feminine feelings unbefitting of a kunoichi like herself away. If Tenten was to become a great Shinobi like her idol Senju Tsunade, then these feelings needed to be stamped out, or the one causing them needed to be _stomped on_!

Which ever came first.

'Why am I feeling this way? Is he doing something to me and the others? I don't like this feeling!' thought Tenten, as she struggled to keep her body from acting out, and trying to stop herself from instinctively rubbing her thighs together.

"Times up! Put your pencils down," said Ibiki seeing everyone do that after well over a third of the Genin teams in the room had been eliminated.

'Now the true test begins,' thought Naruto while seeing everyone fidgeting with unease in regards to the man's tenth and final question.

A few teams left. Some not wishing to take the risk of going forward with the tenth and final question of the written exam.

"Bring it on man! We didn't come this way to let some little pussy of a question stop us from advancing to the next level!" said a Genin from the Saints by the name of Johnny Gat with his teammates being in full agreement.

'Shame he's from Stillwater Country and a Saints Shinobi. We'd be good friends,' thought Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Is that you're final answer? Then I just have one thing to say to all of you. YOU PASS!" said Ibiki with the Genin in the room looking shocked.

"We passed? Are we still high from smoking those blunts Shaundi?" said Johnny with a raised eyebrow to his teammates.

"I know I am," said Shaundi while having a "I'm so high right now" look on her face.

"_Regardless_, you all passed because the risk one takes when being Chuunin are high, and can lead to many things going bad if caught by the enemy," said Ibiki before showing his own war scars on his head.

"Ouch! Who did that to you? Your ex-wife?" said Johnny Gat with Naruto letting out a small laugh while Ibiki just smirked.

"Only the scars on my face. Everything else was done by professionals. Its what happens when caught by the enemy and they want to make your life miserable," said Ibiki with Naruto knowing that was true since Anko herself had explained that captured Shinobi are considered fair game to their captors.

It was in some cases worse then death.

All thoughts on the matter ended when a certain crazy woman in a trench coat crashed through the window and had a crazy sadistic look on her face.

"Welcome to the next round maggots! The sexy and dangerous Mitarashi Anko is your Head Proctor for the second stage of the Chuunin Exams!" said Anko with everyone now looking at the smoking hot Special Jounin in awe and in some cases contempt for her way of dressing.

"Are you single and if not do you have a equally hot twin sister?" said Johnny with Anko smirking at him.

"Sorry boy. I'm taken and no I don't have a sister," said Anko while trying not to look over at Naruto knowing he was smirking at her.

'Well...not a _biological _sister anyway,' thought Naruto while thinking of Haku and the girl wearing hip hugging shorts this morning that made him well..._frisky_!

At this rate he was going to be spoiled.

"Now move your asses. The next stage begins and I don't hold hands for anyone," said Anko while leaping out the same window she just leaped through to get _into _the building.

"She's crazy, hot, and threatens people. I think I'm in love!" said Johnny Gat while his two teammates shook their heads.

"You idiot! You have a girlfriend. Don't make me tell her you're interested in someone else," said Shaundi with Johnny sighing in defeat.

"I know. You think I have a shot a threesome?" said Johnny with Shaundi and their other teammate sighing.

"Move your ass Johnny!" said the third teammate.

"What'd I say?" said Johnny, who followed after them, and Naruto just laughed at their antics.

"So what did you think of this years bunch Uzumaki? Most of them are your age after all," said Ibiki seeing Naruto smirking at him.

"They got the stuff. Well...except for team 7. Those guys are fucking weak," said Naruto letting out a chuckle with Ibiki smirking.

"The Uchiha is full of himself, his fan girl is all brains with no guts, and that pale skinned boy with the fake smile...there is something in him that's broke inside," said Ibiki seeing Naruto nod in agreement.

"It was sheer luck they passed Ibiki. If they die in the next round, neither I nor Anko are going to be held responsible, and I want that on record," said Naruto seeing Ibiki smirk grow larger.

"Agreed. See you around kid. Don't get into any trouble," said Ibiki with Naruto had a mocking hurt look on his face.

"Who? Me? Get into trouble? Would I really do that?" said Naruto with Ibiki giving him a "don't fuck with me" look.

"In a heartbeat. I know it was you, who messed with my trench coat, and spiked my usual coffee with voice changing pills. I can't prove it, but I know you, and Anko had a hand in the incident that nearly ruined my reputation," said Ibiki while Naruto just laughed at his scowling face knowing that incident was one of his favorite pranks.

"On the plus side, you did make Mizuki cry like a little girl in record time when you unleashed your wrath on him after Anko and I caught him stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Seals," said Naruto while Ibiki growled at him.

"Don't do it again...or else," said Ibiki before leaving while Naruto just smirked.

"Oh my! If that's the case I should probably warn him of the tripwire paint bombs I have setup in his office the moment he walks through the door. Nah!" said Naruto to himself while whistling a tune before leaving the room.

(Konoha-Elsewhere)

Inuzuka Hana was a proud woman. A proud Inuzuka. She inherited it from her Mother and ironically was proud of that too. But she was also curious and that was something she did _not _inherit from her Mother and there was an old saying about curiosity in connection to that of cats. Hana always found her curiosity to be anti-Inuzuka because of that old cat connected saying despite dogs were also a curious breed too when they were on the trail of something interesting.

And right now she was onto something interesting.

She was just walking around, minding her own business like usual, and what does she see in the distance? Uzumaki Naruto with a girl wearing something very..._eye turning_ with his hand on her butt and smirking up a storm at seeing many male heads bump into things just from watching. So far the count was ten heads hitting poles, eight body to wall hits, and thirty instances women beating up their husbands.

And the list of casualties were still growing.

'If Anko were here, she would have a field day with this, and tease the gaki to no end. Then again, if that happened in front of Kurenai, the boy would be called a pervert, and a lot of bad things would happen to him. Shame really since he's kind of cute and has that animal appeal to him,' thought Hana while not realizing the Uzumaki boy was upwind and that his pheromones had been traveling in her direction.

And stirring up a lot more then her curiosity.

_**"Kit. The Inuzuka woman is behind you and watching your actions with Haku,"**_ said Kurama with Naruto smirking since he had sensed her too.

'And?" said Naruto like he was waiting for him to tell her something he didn't already know.

_**"Just wanted to make sure you knew,"**_ said Kurama knowing the boy's pheromones were traveling through the wind and hitting the woman right in the nose.

'What is this feeling? I shouldn't be feeling this way towards Naruto. Not when he's with another girl. Kami I wish his hand was on my ass. Wait! Why did I think that? Bad Hana! Bad! Thinking such perverted thoughts. Maybe I should have Naruto spank me. No damn it! Stop thinking such things!' thought Hana while feeling her face become flush and the various instincts an Inuzuka female gets when around a desired male.

"You think Anko-chan successfully scared all the Genin teams heading into the Forest of Death for the next part of the exam Naruto-sama?" said Haku while trying to keep her body under control due to his hand groping her butt.

"Anko-chan wouldn't be Anko-chan if she didn't my dear Haku-chan," said Naruto while he guided Haku to a private place along one of the more deserted training grounds.

Hana following discreetly behind them and not even understanding why except to follow her instincts.

'Are they going to do what I think they are going to do?' thought Hana, as she could feel the lust from the two, and her own body reacting to the sensations she was feeling.

Sure enough, Hana's assumptions were right, and saw the two begin making out heavily behind the trees of the training ground they went to for their privacy. Hana herself went to a spot behind a tree to watch, which normally wasn't in her nature, but the curiosity, and sensations she was feeling now were overriding every common sense in her being. She saw Naruto aggressively guide the girl to a tree, groping her breast underneath the tight shirt Haku was wearing, and another into the tight shorts to make her moan out in pleasure. Hana was watching with great fascination, her body betraying the mind, and touching herself from the show she was seeing. Her eyes soon went to Naruto's waist, as Haku's hands decided to not be idle, and unzip his pants to free his erection. If Hana's mind wasn't already blinded by lust, it was now at the sight of the male appendage Haku had freed, and the Inuzuka woman was now envious of the other girl right now.

"Blow me," said Naruto in a commanding tone.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said Haku, as she obeyed her Master, and kneeled at his feet before sucking him off while feeling a hand on her head.

"You and Anko-chan spoil me. You know that?" said Naruto while Hana's eyes widened at hearing Anko was having sexual relations with him.

'Are they sharing him? I would think he would be terrified of doing anything with Anko,' thought Hana while still feeling her body burning up further and trying to get what she needed before running home to think about what had just happened.

Why was it so hard to reach it?

"We are your slaves Naruto-sama. It is our purpose and duty to spoil you with our bodies in anyway you see fit," said Haku before putting her mouth on his erection again.

'Slaves? Anko is his _slave_? How is that possible?' thought Hana, as she watched the half-demon fox Shinobi enjoying himself, and became frightened when his eyes looked in her direction.

And he smiled at Hana.

_Enjoying the show?_

Did the gaki actually silently mouth that to her? And why was she turned on even more at being caught?

"I'm going to cum Haku-chan," said Naruto before he felt her suck harder and making him cum.

"Delicious as always Naruto-sama," said Haku, as she licked the spurts of baby making batter from her face, and saw him grinning.

"I'm glad you feel that way Haku-chan. Now why don't you turn around so I can make you feel even better," said Naruto seeing Haku obeying, as she turned around, bending over, and leaning against the tree.

'He's not going to serious fuck her with me still watching?' thought Hana, as she saw Naruto pull down Haku's shorts down to her knees, and lined up his still hard erection at the girls entrance.

Before looking behind him at Hana, their eyes meeting, and after a few seconds past by between them...the blonde thrust hard into Haku. The female ice user cried out loudly in pleasure from the sudden intrusion and a hand lifting up her shirt before Naruto continued to fondle her breasts. While the two continued in their intimate coupling, Hana watched them while her fingers increased their fast pace, and pursuit of giving the Inuzuka woman a needed orgasm. Every moment watching Naruto mounting Haku from behind just like any Alpha dog would his bitch was turning Hana on and she was now picturing herself in the other girl's place. Being pressed against a tree or a ground. Her Alpha that was Naruto thrusting in a dominating fashion, growling with pleasure while she moaned like a bitch, and cried out from the act of rutting like some animal here in the woods like nature had intended.

"You are mine Haku-chan. _All_ mine!" said Naruto, as he aggressively squeezed one of Haku's breasts with one hand, and grasped the girl's ass hard with the other.

"Yes Naruto-sama! I am all yours. Only yours!" said Haku, as she moaned in pleasure, and felt her eyes roll in the back of her head with each new thrust from him.

Naruto himself was grinning from ear to ear, hearing Haku crying out with pleasure only fueled him further, and having one horny female Inuzuka watching them go at it. Even now, the means to keep his spectator of their intimate actions from ever telling anyone was in place, and intended to have more in store for Hana after his time with Haku was over.

Why waste such a golden opportunity?

"I'm going to cum Haku-chan. Are you ready?" said Naruto, as he thrust harder, and gave Haku's breast a nearly painful squeeze.

"Yes Naruto-sama! I'm ready! Cum! Cum inside me!" Haku cried out, as she came hard, and felt Naruto doing the same with his baby making batter filling her up inside.

After he emptied his load into her, Naruto slowly pulled out, and let Haku collapse onto the ground. Turning to face Hana, who finally had her own orgasm, had fallen forward, and on all fours panting heavily. She was starting to recover when Naruto was just a few feet away and his scent was driving Hana's instincts back to their zenith again.

"You want this, don't you? You want my cock in your mouth, your pussy, and your ass with cum filling each hole," said Naruto simply while Hana looked at him and then his cock dripping with fluids from fucking Haku.

"Y-Yes," said Hana, as she could smell everything about him, and such a close proximity was making the Inuzuka a slave to her desires.

"I'll let you have it...for a _price_!" said Naruto while taking a step back when she tried to reach for his manhood.

"P-Price?" said Hana while keeping her eyes on his manhood and not really paying any attention to his words.

"Yes. You want my cock? You're going to have to be my bitch for the rest of your life. I get to fuck you any time, any place, and any where my heart desires. If you speak of what you've seen here today or tell anyone you're not suppose to about this...these _pictures_ will leak out," said Naruto with a Shadow Clone holding a camera appeared with pictures of Hana masturbating to him fucking Haku while keeping the reason behind her actions out of it.

"I-I'll do anything y-you want. P-Please let me...let me have a taste...Alpha-sama?" said Hana while whimpering to him, moving closer to him, and hesitated for a moment in fear of him moving.

When he didn't, the Inuzuka woman moved closer, slowly, carefully, and finally getting up close to it with the musky scent driving Hana's instincts beyond all sense of rationality of what she was doing. Naruto grinned further when Hana began licking his shaft slowly, cautiously at first, looking at him for approval in continuing her actions, and then moved to remove the cum juices from his romp with Haku. She whimpered in an affectionate and submissive way to Naruto while moaning when taking his cock into her mouth after the cleaning via her tongue was complete. Naruto himself growled approvingly at his new bitch of an Inuzuka, as she bobbed her head, moaning to send vibrations through his cock to send further pleasure through the Uzumaki's body, and trying to make him cum.

The Shadow Clone of Naruto was not idle, as it saw Haku wanting more, and decided to help the girl with that by pressing her against the tree before screwing the horny woman silly. The sounds they were making were making the original Naruto go over the edge and cum into Hana's mouth while holding the Inuzuka's head in place so she would have to swallow his load. The Inuzuka woman felt Naruto cum and swallowed it while being surprised at the amount he released. When the Uzumaki did pull out, she saw him grin down at her, and then commanded Hana to turn around while staying on all fours.

She obeyed. She whined while shaking her rear end at him. To entice Naruto to claim her body. Naruto didn't need to be enticed, but the fact she did made the impending victory from his conquest all the sweeter, and with single thrust forward had allowed him to claim his prize. The woman in front of him cried out in pleasure, her hymen had been destroyed years ago after first becoming a kuniochi of Konoha, a standard requirement put into place for female Shinobi due to the profession, and risks involved with it. Still grinning from ear to ear, Naruto began thrusting into Hana, and loved the feel of her pussy going to work on massaging his cock. He reached around to the front of her shirt, lifted it up further, and began groping the Inuzuka's breasts harshly. The woman couldn't help moaning his name, as her Inuzuka instincts screamed out within her mind of finding an Alpha, and mating with him.

There was a question of her rank with the other two women in Naruto's life, but Hana was sure she was the Alpha female of this little harem Naruto was building, and was intent on staying on top of the female hierarchal structure. The Inuzuka woman intended to be Alpha female to rule over this Haku girl and even Anko once she learned how the Special Jounin had been tamed by this Uzumaki stud currently plowing her from behind.

"I'm going to cum Hana-chan. How do you want it? In you? Or on you?" said Naruto into the panting and moaning woman's ear.

"In me! Cum in my pussy! Make me yours Alpha-sama!" said Hana practically _feeling _him grin at her while increasing his thrusts before letting out a roar and cumming hard into her womanhood while the Inuzuka howled out in pleasure from cumming too.

Just around the time his Shadow Clone did the same thing to Haku, who was currently screaming her lungs out from her orgasm, and had a glazed over look in her eyes.

"You are mine Hana-chan. Say it with me now. Say you are mine forever," said Naruto into the panting woman's ear.

"I am yours Alpha-sama. I am yours...forever," said Hana, as the implication sunk in, and what just happened with Naruto.

"Good. Remember my Inuzuka, if you tell anyone about this, the pictures I have of your previous activities will be made public, and you along with your clan will suffer for it," said Naruto with Hana nodding in understanding moaning slightly when he nibbled on her ear.

"I won't say anything. I promise," said Hana while turning her head back to look at him and was kissed by him while moaning from the fondling he was doing to her breasts.

"Good to hear Hana-chan. I intend to have many more romps with you in the future and one day we can have a family together. I need to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan after all with only the strongest, fiercest, and smartest of women being considered. Just like you!" said Naruto giving her breast another squeeze to make her moan.

"Rebuild your clan? So you can have multiple wives?" said Hana while hearing Naruto chuckle at her questions.

"Exactly! You could say Haku-chan and Anko-chan are among the first to help in their own way. With yourself added to the group makes three and I plan to have many more in time," said Naruto with Hana finding herself unable to argue against his way of thinking due to him taming her.

"And I'll be the Alpha female? I'll be in charge of everyone?" said Hana curiously with another chuckle being heard again coming from Naruto.

"Of course! Though if another female wishes to challenge you for the right to that title, then you're going to defend it, and if defeated...," said Naruto knowing that could happen and grinned further.

"I won't! I'm an Alpha female like my Mother. Bring it on!" said Hana before she gasped when Naruto slapped her ass.

"Don't get overconfident my dear. I would hate to see your time being Alpha female of my clan be a short one," said Naruto while massaging her ass and loving the sound of her moaning.

"I'll try," said Hana before he slapped her ass again.

"That's my girl," said Naruto before he felt Haku's arms wrap around him from behind and knew the girl wanted more.

Judging from Hana's whining, she wanted more loving too, and Naruto wasn't going to turn either of them down.

That would be cruel.

(A/N: YAY! I updated not as long because it was all I can think up at the moment. In case you are wondering, Johnny Gat, Shaundi, Pierce (well not really Pierce), and the mention of the Saints in Stillwater was a tribute of sorts to the Saints Row games. I love them so much and really depressed the third one _supposedly_ killed off Johnny Gat since he was badass. Still, I'm hoping the fourth one brings him back, and raises all kinds of Hell. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
